Now I know
by Myrne
Summary: You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt. Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend.
1. Push it!

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Watching the Push it-performance is one of them. Could change into an one-shot collection. Depends on the reactions.  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**NOTE: This one-shot plays around the moment Kurt transfers to Dalton. Mercedes knows about Blaine but has never seen him.**

"Kurt's phone. Who's speaking?"

Kurt was currently in the shower, and when the thing started to buzz, Blaine couldn't hide his curiosity and picked up the phone to see Mercedes' name on the display.

"Mercedes. Who's this?"

"Mercedes, it's Blaine Anderson. Kurt isn't able to come to the phone at the moment. Can I pass him a message?"

"No, I'll be fine, white boy. Just tell him I called. That would be all…"

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll hang up Kurt's phone then, before he'll enter the room and freak out, because I'm calling with his best friend."

"It's actually good I can talk to you, Blaine. You're gay, right?"

Blaine frowned, because he wasn't sure where this would lead to. "Er.. Yes." _Might aswell just be honest, _Blaine thought, as he sat down on Kurt's bed, eyeing the door so now and then.

"Okay. Good. Mark my words, Anderson. Kurt has done a few performances at this school. And I think you should watch them."

"O-kay? And why is that?" Blaine got more confused by the minute. He laid down on the matrass, inhaling Kurt's scent. _It was a damn good scent, by the way. Okay, stop it, Anderson._

"Because he's awesome, and I sense that you're gonna be really good friend, so you might aswell know every little secret about him, huh?"

"I-I guess?" Blaine scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head in disbelief. "So.. How can I find these performances?"

Blaine could practically _hear _Mercedes grinning into the phone, and she cleared her throath. "It's pretty simple. Just go to youtube, and type in "New Directions", and then you'll come on our official account. Just watch 'Push it' or '4 minutes'. Have fun, white boy!" And with a _click_, Mercedes had ended the conversation.

Blaine stared at the phone for a while, before putting it on the exact place and opening Kurt's laptop. Quickly he typed in youtube, and followed the steps Mercedes had ordered him to do.

"_Push it.. Push it real good!_"

Blaine was looking at the performance with wide open eyes. Did Kurt Hummel just slap his step-brother's ass? And.. _God, he looked sexy, pulling all those different faces. And look what he does with his hips!_

"Blaine? What are you doing?" A voice shrieked, and Blaine got pulled back in reality. He turned around to meet Kurt's horrified eyes. His hair was still wet from the shower, and the towel was wrapped around his neck.

"Blaine! That was supposed to stay a secret!" Blaine noticed tears forming in Kurt's eyes, and he moved to his laptop, slamming it close, which caused the music to fade away. "There's the door, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine couldn't do much else than watching Kurt dumbly, because not only in the "Push it"-video Kurt looked sexy, but now aswell.

"I said.. There-is-the-door." Kurt's hand was trembling, when he pointed to the door. "Leave, Blaine."

Blaine jumped on two feet, swaying on them, and stared at Kurt once more. He had no idea what he could say to make this up to Kurt. But he would find a way. Only not now…

Before Kurt would freak out even more, Blaine made his way to the door and dissapeared through it. Outside the door he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sank to the floor.

_I've just fallen in love with Kurt Hummel._


	2. Rachel Berry

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Watching Kurt while kissing Rachel is one of them. Prompts now open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**NOTE: This one-shot is playing during 'Blame it on the alcohol' during Rachel Berry's house party. Prompts are now open! Do you know a nice way Blaine can fall in love with Kurt? Pm/review it!**

**I'll leave on a short trip tomorrow. There's no internet there, so I wouldn't be able to update for a week. But when I'm there, I'll write some one-shots and post them when I'll be back. ;D**

**I'm aware of the fact that this is not how it had been happening in the episode. Just that you know!**

**I listened to 'Don't you want me' while I wrote this. Maybe you should do the same. Just a suggestion, though.**

Rachel Berry

Blaine saw the bottle Rachel had spinned just a few seconds ago land on him, and because he was just too drunk to say 'no', his lips soon landed on Rachel's.

He held his eyes open, just to see everyone's reactions. It turned out that no one really cared. And honestly, that wasn't what Blaine had suspected.

Everyone knew Blaine was gay, and now he was kissing Rachel, a girl! Hello? Shouldn't that have any audience?

Then his eyes fell on Kurt, who watched the couple with a grimace. Then something in Blaine changed, like he saw Kurt for the first time now. While one hand was in the back of Rachel's neck, he was checking out Kurt.

And Kurt was staring right back in his eyes. They were sparkling, like he was saying: 'Stop kissing Rachel Berry, and come kiss me, you moron'.

But somehow Rachel's grip was really tight. She had her arms locked around his shoulder, and was now painfully pressing him against her.

Because Blaine couldn't do much else than just holding his lips on Rachel's, he continued staring at Kurt. How his lips were twisted in this amused smile, how he ran one hand through his hair, how he pulled Rachel off of Blaine, and…

_Oh…_

Rachel was staring at him in this way he knew really well. She had fallen in love with him, Blaine could easily tell. But what if he hadn't fallen in love with her after this kiss? What if he hadn't felt anything while he kissed her?

"Blaine, Blaine!" Rachel shouted, while she jumped up. "Let's sing a song, come on, come on! I have a stage and pretty, sparkly microphones!"

But Blaine suddenly was sober again, like kissing Rachel had washed all the alcohol out of his bloodsystem.

"I'll pass, Rachel," he replied with a smirk.

He thought Rachel would be hurt, but instead of shouting at him, she climbed on to the stage herself and started to sing one of her Barbra Streisand songs, which sounded pretty hilarious, when she was drunk.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt, who sat there with an eyebrow raised, but when he caught Blaine's expression, he blushed and stared at the ground. Blaine made his way to his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

And like this they sat for a while, Rachel's drunk voice on the background.

_Yes, _Blaine thought. _I've definitely fallen in love with my best friend. And it feels fucking good._


	3. Accident

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Sitting at Kurt's hospital-bed is one of them. Prompts are open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**I'm back from my short trip, and I had loads of fun. :) Luckily I was also able to write some drabbles.**

**Yes, this is an angsty one, don't kill me. D: This one is during the "Rumours"-episode. Though I know none of this really happens!**

**Prompts are still open!**

Accident

Blaine bursted through the door of the waiting-room in the hospital. Several people looked up from their magazines or newspapers, slightly annoyed.

"Where is he?" Blaine's loud, panicked voice annoyed people even more, and even one clacked his tongue disapprovingly.

But Blaine didn't matter. Kurt Hummel had been in a car-accident and Blaine wanted to know how his best friend was.

"Calm down, Blaine," Carole spoke when she rose up from her chair, dropping her arm which had laid around Finn's shoulder.

"I just wanna know how he is." Blaine was nearly in tears. He cared so much about Kurt. It had been a long time Blaine had met such a boy like Kurt. They could chat for hours and hours about random stuff, they were inseperable…

"He's unconscious, but he'll wake up soon. You can visit him, though. Just kick Burt out of the room for a moment. That poor man doesn't want to leave him alone."

Blaine nodded and walked to Kurt's room…

Breathing choked in his throat as he saw Kurt. The left side of his face was totally covered in bruises, and above his right eye was a trail of dried blood.

"I'll leave, Blaine, so you can be alone with him." Burt spoke soft, yet it shocked Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered as he reached for Kurt's hand and he heard Burt leave.

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine started to sob, bringing Kurt's lifeless hand up to his face and snuggled his nose in it.

"Kurt, you-you are s-so beautiful. Why haven't I seen this before? Why must there be an accident before I've realized I like you? Even with all the bruises you're beautiful, Kurt." Blaine leaned in and pressed a tiny, careful kiss on the wound. "I"m ready to tell you, Kurt, as soon as you're awake. I'm sorry it had taken me so long… I'm sorry you had to wait so long… I hope I'm not too late. I hope…" Blaine swallowed as he chose his next words carefully. "I hope the rumours aren't true and you haven't been spending time with Sam in a way that's more than friendship. Please, Kurt, please… Just wake up. Wake up! I can't live without you. Wake up…"

As if a miracle happened, Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around, frowning.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Quickly Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's, disgusted.

"Oh, Kurt. Please tell me you're joking…" Blaine whispered with a broken voice, staring at Kurt, his eyes swimming in tears.

_I will make sure this boy will be all right, and I swear I'll tell him the truth, as soon as he remembers me again._


	4. Heartbroken

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Watching Kurt being heart-broken is one of them. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**This one is playing somewhere around 'Blame it on the alcohol' :)**

**People, prompts? Does nobody know any good moments Blaine can fall in love with Kurt? I can't make up ideas forever, you know… (I still have three finished drabbles, but after that I don't know). So come up with prompts, I gladly take them. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Heart-broken

_Who do you think you are, running around, leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

Kurt closed the door from the dorm-room he shared with Blaine with a slam, collapsing on his bed and cried.

Blaine's head snapped up from the sounds. He frowned and stood up, crossing the room to sit down on Kurt's bed. He rubbed his shoulder, not knowing anything else he could do.

"Kurt, what happened?"

A loud sob sounded from Kurt's throat, as he held the bedsheets tight in his hands. His hands were trembling, as his knuckles turned red.

"Kurt, please… Speak to me!" Blaine just hated to see his best friend like this…

"I-I…" Kurt turned around, showing his red face. Blaine gasped for air as his stomach flipped. Kurt was beautiful while he was crying! Yet it was extremely heartbreaking. Blaine moved his hand to remove some hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Yes, Kurt? You know you can tell me everything, right?"

Kurt nodded and pulled himself into a sitting-position, leaning with his back against the wall, while swaying his legs over the edge of the bed. Blaine copied his movement and stared at Kurt, waiting for the explanation, while he was staring at this breathtakingly beautiful boy.

Kurt sighed and dried his tears with the palm of his hand. "I-I told you about Jeff being confused about his sexuality because of me, right?"

Blaine nodded, as he grabbed Kurt's hand, stroking it gently. Then he brought it to his mouth to press a kiss on it, because he just couldn't help himself.

Kurt widened his eyes, but then recovered himself again, clearing his throat to continue his story. "Well, it turns out that, after he had kissed me, he happily hopped to one of the Crawford-girls to ask her to be his girlfriend. How could he do that, Blaine? I r-really liked him and when we kissed… It felt right, it just felt right. And I was so happy, that I collected all my courage to ask him out, and he-he turned me down. For Stacey Jaspers, the pretty girl from Holland, a-and…" Kurt broke out in sobs once again, and Blaine kept stroking his hand.

"Sh… Kurt," Blaine whispered and pressed a kiss in Kurt's hair. "I would never do that to you. I like you, Kurt…"

And then the Rachel Berry-incident happened.

Honestly? Blaine felt like the worst friend in the world.

But one thing was certain... He knew he was hundred per cent gay and madly in love with Kurt after he had kissed Rachel…

_Who do you think you are?_


	5. Camping

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Warming Kurt up in a tent is one of them. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**This one is based on my own experiences. Last week I've spend the nights in a tent. I wrote this one-shot the first evening and it was raining. It was cold and wet and I just suddenly got inspiration for this one-shot. :3**

**This one-shot plays between season 2 and 3 in the summer. Kurt has never transfered back to McKinley.**

**Enjoy!**

Camping

Kurt was shivering and wrapped in a sleeping-bag, his eyes shut. "Why did I do this?" Kurt sighed annoyed, as his lower-lip was trembling. "You guys are rich. Why the hell are you going camping?"

It was time for the Warbler-camping weekend that was happening every year around August, at the beginning of another school-year.

"I've told you this a million times. It's tradition, Kurt, and since you've been a Warbler, you're here." Blaine didn't mean to snap, and he regretted it immediately, seeing Kurt pulling a hurtful face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just that we all haven't seen this coming. It was supposed to be sunny and the sky must be cloudless. But for some weird reason it isn't and now we're here and we must make the best out of it."

It was more than logical that Blaine and Kurt were sharing a tent. The guys were inseperable last year and it wouldn't be different this year.

"I know, but I just can't enjoy this. We were supposed to go swimming and sunbathing and laughing and having fun…. It's so unfair!"

Blaine watched his best friend closely. He looked really cute like this, and actually Blaine wanted to take advantage of this moment…

"I know. Hey, Kurt?" He blushed and eyed his best friend, who stared back curiously. "I was wondering if… _Icouldwarmyouup?_" He mumbled way too quickly and he blushed madly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't catch the last part." Kurt pulled his sleeping-bag up to his nose and Blaine blinked. _He totally does that on purpose! _He thought and cleared his throat.

"I was suggesting if maybe… I could warm you up?" Blaine's cheek were now this deep, tomato-red color and looked away. "Bu-but if you don't want to, then that's totally fine! I would understand!"

But Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine knowingly. "I would love to! Come and join me?" He opened the sleeping-bag, shivering lightly at the touch of the cold air. Blaine quickly shoved his whole body into the sleeping-bag and wrapped his arm around Kurt, and jesus! This guy was freezing!

Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's chest and sighed contently.

"You're warm, Blaine. I'm not freezing you, right?"

"No, Kurt… You're not." Actually, Blaine was quite enjoying this. He should've been cold, but somehow, after a few seconds, the cold was away and his stomach got filled with his warm gloat. He was more than enjoying this and he knew exactly why…

The boy in his arms was Kurt freaking Hummel, and this moment had happened to shake Blaine awake and realize something.

_Moron, you like Kurt!_

Blaine smiled happily and pressed a kiss in Kurt's hair. The brunette sighed and ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek. This simple movement made Blaine almost faint.

_Oh yes, Blaine Anderson. You've just fallen in love with Kurt Hummel, your best friend._


	6. Forced kiss

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Receiving a kiss from Kurt is one of them. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Thank you for all the story-alerts, favourites and reviews. :D It means a lot to me! Truly. But I'm almost out of my ideas… Seriously. This is the for-last one-shot I've written already, and after that I'm afraid I won't have good ideas anymore, so you guys really need to come up with prompts. Don't be afraid. I'll make everything work! :3**

**This drabble plays around 'Silly love songs'. I'm obsessed with that episode, though Blaine hurts Kurt there big time… He's just not aware of the way Kurt feels about Blaine. Don't blame the poor guy!**

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy reading!**

Forced kiss

Blaine was wondering why his best friend, Kurt Hummel, had suddenly started to ignore him. After the Jeremiah-debacle he needed his best friend more than anything.

The performance in the Gap was a total disaster. The boy he had a crush on had rejected him, hard, and he had humiliated himself in front of so many people. And Jeremiah had lost his job, because of him.

And now, after all the bad luck, Kurt was ignoring him, while he didn't know what he had done. _What had he done, for gods sake?_

Something in Blaine's mind snapped as he thought about it. Kurt had started to ignore him after Blaine had told the Warblers about serenading Jeremiah.

Then everything was suddenly falling into place.

Kurt had wished Blaine had serenaded him. Kurt had a crush on him!

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders, who pushed them against the wall. His eyes flew wider open and he saw Kurt. Without a warning Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine and…

_Oh…_

This felt really good! His lips were really soft and…

_Hey! Where did they go? Why did he stop?_

When he opened his eyes again (they obviously had fallen close when Kurt had kissed him), he saw a horrified Kurt, with flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, Blaine! I didn't actually think about this. I obviously like you, a-and you just stood there. And god! After all that happened with Karofsky I should know it's bad to kiss someone without that person's permission, and now I did it myself, and now you're gonna hate me, and I'm just gonna go now…" Kurt walked away with wide open eyes and then turned around, running away.

Blaine caught himself on checking out Kurt's ass and concluded it looked really nice.

_Wow, wait, what? What's going on inside of your head, Blaine Anderson? First you enjoy his forced kiss and then you check out his ass? Do you like Kurt?_

When hes at in geometry, drawing 'KH' inside of his notebook instead of notes, he was sure…

_You like Kurt, Blaine. Just admit it…_

And admitting he did, by stopping Kurt after school and telling him.


	7. Animal

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There are so many ways how Blaine could've figured out he had fallen in love with Kurt. Watching Kurt being extremely sexy while performing 'Animal' is one of them. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Yay, my first prompt. :D**

**This one of from **_**Gunther123**_**: **_what do you think about doing a chapter that takes place during sexy, like the way it should've been. see, kurt does know how to be sexy when he performs, i dont know what RM was doing with that, wat do you think about a chapter where he does and blaine  
>falls for him?<em>

**Excellent idea. Way to go! I wanna have more prompts like that, my friends. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Animal

Blaine was excited. Like really excited. Soon they would be performing 'Animal' in front of the Crawford-girls. Not that Blaine was interested in any of those girls, but he knew his fellow-Warblers were. And maybe, after this performance, a few would have dates with some of the girls.

When the Warblers started the song, Blaine's heart started to beat faster, and he saw the rest of the Warblers going up the stairs of the stage they had made. Soon he followed up, coming into the view of the Crawford-girls as the rest of the Warblers stopped and pointing to him. Then he started singing.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
>It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide<br>I want to run and hide_

When Blaine was done with his first part of the song, the girls were literally fainting. Apparently he was doing his job just well.

But then Kurt came up, and Blaine literally gasped, because his hair was all the way down, in a really _sexy _way. _So that's why Kurt didn't want to meet me up just before the performance, _Blaine thought.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

And Blaine was sure that one sentence was surely killing _him. _And those sexy hip-movement Kurt was making…

He almost missed the next sentence he had to sing together with Kurt.

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

And the way Kurt was looking at Blaine, with his eyebrow raised, like he wanted to say: '_Take me, Blaine, I've been waiting for you all along'_, made Blaine faint. Almost then. Luckily he could still stand on his feet to sing the chorus.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

And Blaine was sure Kurt was doing this on purpose. Then the bridge came up, and Blaine absolutely loved the chorography they had made up for this part. He walked up to Kurt, who looked really daring, biting his lip.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

While Kurt sang the words 'hush', he laid his index-finger over his lips, flashing Blaine a naughty smile before moving away from him, to climb up the stairs. And Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt's lips right here and there.  
><em><br>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
>It's us that made this mess<em>  
><em>Why can't you understand?<em>

Blaine took the stairs at the other side, his eyes glued on Kurt, as Kurt leaned back, throwing his head in his neck and lifting up his leg really high… And Blaine made his way over to Kurt and the foam-machine and laid his hand over the button to turn it on.

Kurt stared back, with a teasing smile around his lips and lifted Blaine's hand up, pushing in the button and then sang the last sentence.

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_No, _Blaine thought, as he made his way back down again to join the Warblers and the Crawford-girls in the foam, _I won't sleep tonight, at all…_

He met Kurt in the middle, where they danced around each other, both moving their hips.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Blaine now knew for sure that he couldn't look at Kurt in a friend way anymore. His best friend was sexy as hell, and was trying really hard to seduce him. And he wasn't failing.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting<em>

Kurt moved closer and closer to Blaine, until they were practically grinding up to each other. Blaine was afraid the other Warblers would notice, but they were wrapped into their own worlds, dancing with – in their eyes – sexy girls, so Kurt and Blaine could have their own moment.__

_Here we go again, oh, oh  
>Here we go again, oh, oh<br>Here we go again, oh, oh  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

Blaine and Kurt were both panting and they stared into each other's eyes. Kurt wiped some foam off Blaine's forehead, winked and then walked away, leaving Blaine, dazed. On his way outside, Blaine studied Kurt's ass.

_Oh yeah. The rest of the guys on the world can say goodbye to my heart, because it's yours, Kurt Hummel._


	8. Monologue

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #8: Kurt performs a monologue in the Dalton school play… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Thank you for the wonderful response on the last one. :) It was really fun to write. Sexy!Kurt is always fun to write in my opinion.**

**Don't be afraid to send in more prompts, though! I still have a few nice ideas, but I want to hear your ideas too!**

**Enjoy!**

Monologue

The evening of the Dalton school play was finally here. Normally Blaine wouldn't have a ticket, mostly because it had always been planned a few weeks before Sectionals. Now too.

But this year his best friend, Kurt, had a small role in it. He would perform a short monologue between two different scenes. And Blaine would be in the audience, to cheer for Kurt, together with the other Warblers. They would forget about practice for one evening. Especially for Kurt.

The play was already playing for half an hour, and honestly Blaine was pretty much bored out, when the curtain went open. Kurt stood there, in a beautiful outfit. This got Blaine moving. He gasped for air and he couldn't look away from him. From the moment Kurt started to speak, Blaine was enchanted. His voice was magical and he was born to stand on the stage. The words were leaving his mouth so easily… Like Kurt did this every day, like it was his most important habit next to breathing.

Wes poked Blaine in his side, but Blaine shook his head, his ungelled curls bouncing around his head. Wes grinned knowingly, elbowing David. David grinned back, whispering something to Wes.

Blaine didn't pay any attention to any of that. He didn't even hear his best friends whispering about him and Kurt. His eyes on Kurt, that was everything he could do right now.

And when the curtains had closed after Kurt was done, Blaine jumped up, clapping in his hands so loud he was sure his hands would drop off soon enough. But he didn't seem to care, again. He was really careless tonight. He had just found out that Kurt was amazing, and that he maybe sort of had developed a crush on his best friend.

Later that evening, half an hour after the play had ended, Blaine found himself laying in his bed, writing in his strictly secret diary he kept hidden. Especially for Wes and David. He knew, that if his best friend knew he was keeping a diary, they would do anything to get it.

_Kurt,_

_It's super-crazy that I'm dedicating my diary to you, but I want to say that you were wonderful in the play tonight. I really enjoyed watching you, and I might have found out that I.. love you.  
>I'm mentally slapping myself for writing that in my diary, while I should tell you in real life, but really… I don't have the guts to do that, yet.<br>But, jesus, Kurt Hummel. I'll tell you. When the time is there. Then I will rock your world, Kurt._

Blaine snickered as he closed his diary and put it back on the place where no one would find it. Kurt included. And it was necessary Kurt wouldn't find it. Blaine wanted to say this face to face. He didn't want Kurt to find it out through his diary.

So Blaine waited for a few weeks, staring hungrily at Kurt as he wore one of his tight jeans outside of Dalton.

And one day, in Lima Bean, while they were sipping at their coffee-cups, Blaine told him. Kurt had almost choked his coffee, but remained calm. They had shared a short kiss, both hanging over the table, but both pulling back before there would be angry shouts of homophobes.

In Blaine's dorm-room, they had made out. And it was super-fucking-fantastic.


	9. Car

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #9: Kurt and Blaine drive in a Burton... Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**First… To **_**Violethillbeautiful**_**: I've read your prompt and I'm working on it. It's a bit harder than the other prompt though, so I'm really sorry it's not done yet! It'll be there, probably tomorrow or the day after. :)**

**A friend of mine really has a Burton and took me out driving a few days ago, and I had had loads of fun, so I got inspired to write this one shot.**

**Here is how I see Blaine's Burton: http :/ www . madabout-kitcars . com / kitcar / kitcar_details .php?285  
>Remove the spaces. It's the black one on the website!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Car

Blaine parked his Burton in front of Kurt's house, really excited about taking his friend out on a ride. He was really proud at his little girl. He had gotten the car from a friend of his father, who was making preparations to move to Europe. He wanted the car to go to someone who would really appreciate it.

And Blaine did appreciate it. A lot. In the two weeks he had had the car, it had grown into being one of the most precious things he owned. And now he wanted to share the experience with Kurt.

Because really… When you drove on the high way, with no one else around you, and the wind was blowing through your hair… It was a feeling you couldn't really describe, so he rather took Kurt out driving to let him decide himself.

Blaine pushed in the claxon, hoping someone would be so smart to look through the window. And luckily he saw a curtain going open and the shocked face of Kurt appeared. He stared at the car for a while, eyes wide, and then he turned around, his lips moving. Probably he was calling his father to go look at the Burton.

A few seconds later Kurt appeared on the front porch, still totally shocked. He walked up to his friend, who sat casually in the Burton, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Kurt didn't know this Burton was actually Blaine's property now, yet…

"Blaine, who is so crazy to let you borrow his Burton? It's a beautiful car!" Kurt's eyes were sparkling from excitement and when Kurt and Blaine both heard a door go open and close, they knew it had to be Kurt's dad.

"Wow…" They heard a whistle, and yep, it was Burt. "How did you get this one, Blaine?" Burt walked around it, taking in as much of the car as possible. It worked on Blaine's nerves a little, but he managed to say something, still.

"I bought it from a friend of my father, mister Hummel. He didn't need it anymore."

Burt shook his head in disbelief, now standing still at a point he could talk to Blaine easily, who was still sitting in the car. Kurt just stood at the other side of the car, waiting patiently till his father and Blaine would be done talking. Ofcourse, Kurt found it obvious Burt wanted to know so much about this car.

"Wow, Blaine. You're really lucky. If you have any problems with it, don't be shy to bring it to me!" He winked and laughed softly, carressing the material as if it was a pet.

Blaine laughed too, also because of how Burt was treating the car. "Will do. Now, can I take your son out driving? Please? I will be really careful."

Kurt widened his eyes, and then a grin appeared around his lips. He stared at his dad hopefully, who was weighing pros and cons against each other. Eventually he pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. "Okay. Be really careful. Please, Blaine…"

Blaine nodded and turned his head to flash Kurt a bright smile. "Hi, Kurt. Come and join me?" He patted on the fabric of the seat next to you, and Kurt nodded, jumping into the car, because really, this car had no doors.

Burt smiled at the two boys and couldn't help making a photo. Blaine had wrapped an arm around Kurt and Kurt smiled brightly into the camera. Burt shook his head in disbelief at the fact these boys still weren't dating. Even for him it was obvious.

"Have fun driving you two! Blaine, I wanna have Kurt back in two hours, completely without scratches, understood?" He tried to sound treathening, but he failed big time.

"Ofcourse, sir. Understood." Blaine started the engine and a loud 'roar' sounded through the air. Burt couldn't help shivering, because this was the sound of a real good car. He would kill someone to drive in a car like that. Maybe, just maybe, if Kurt and Blaine were dating, he could ask Blaine…

With a lot of hopes Burt waved at the two guys, who drove away from the house, laughing about something that Blaine had said. Then he entered the house, daydreaming about the Burton Blaine had just shown him…

In the meanwhile, Kurt had thrown his head in his neck and laughed out loud. This feeling was amazing! The wind totally messed up his hair, but at this point he didn't seem to mind.

Blaine had trouble to pay enough attention at the road. Kurt was distracting him too much with those smiles and his hair like that looked totally cute…

_Wait, what? You've never considered Kurt, your best friend, as 'cute' before. And you certainly haven't described his smiles distracting… What is wrong with you, Blaine?_

Kurt ran his hand through his hair, and eyed Blaine, who had clutched his hands tight around the wheel. He flashed his best friend a smile.

"Thank you for taking me, Blaine. I really enjoy this. It feels so good!" Kurt's voice was full of excitement, Blaine could easily tell. His eyes were sparkling too, and his lips were this full red colour, and Blaine didn't know what had been coming over him, but suddenly he really wanted to kiss those lips…

His hands were now trembling around the wheel and he stared at the road, turning to the right. This road would lead to the high way, and maybe, if they were lucky, they would be alone and then the experience would be even bigger.

They were driving around for an hour and a half now, and the feelings Blaine had for Kurt hadn't shrinked.

_Face it, Anderson. The feelings you have for Kurt have changed. He's no longer just a friend, but your new crush…_

"I'm gonna drop you off now, Kurt. Promised your father." Blaine managed to smile at Kurt, though he really just wanted to kiss him right now. But he couldn't. Blaine turned into Kurt's street and parked in front of Kurt's house, just like before. But now he stepped out of the car to say goodbye to Kurt.

They always said their goodbyes with hugs. But after today Blaine wanted it to be said with kisses, hugs and 'I love you's. He followed Kurt to the front door, and stared at his slightly messed up hair. He wanted to run his hand through it so badly. But he didn't want to upset Kurt.

God, why was this so hard?

Then he suddenly felt arms around his back, and he knew it was Kurt, so he returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's body…

"Bye, Blaine. Coffee soon?"

"Coffee it is," Blaine nodded as he released Kurt and stared at him, smiling. "Bye, Kurt." His heart was aching when he walked away from Kurt. He needed to let him know…

That's why he had turned around quickly, and before Kurt had disappeared through the door, Blaine had grabbed his wrist and had pulled him into a kiss…

**Okay, I'm not happy about this one. It's full of stupid sentences and probably spelling mistakes aswell. But yeah… Hope you still enjoyed.**


	10. Serenading

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #10: Kurt isn't planning on leaving Blaine's mind, even when the curled guy is in companion of Jeremiah… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Yay, another prompt! Keep this going, guys! :)**

_**Violethillbeautiful: **__Maybe if Kurt had never transferred to Dalton and he and Blaine were still close but didn't see each other at school, ND could be rehearsing for Sectionals and Blaine stops by to serenade Kurt, then proclaims to him that he loves him (he had coffee with Jeremiah twice before serenading him) in front of ND (and just pretend that ND don't know who Blaine is with exception of Mercedes), and Kurt can be all "I love you, too" and then you can have Psycho!Rachel ranting about Jesse St. James ;)_

**Eeek, I freaking love this idea. Because I can actually let Blaine confess his feelings to Kurt, and I'm not doing that very often with this story. :D I have to build in a moment where Blaine realizes he's in love with Blaine, because seriously.. That's where this story is all about. Just read what I did and I hope you like it!**

**And people, you can say a lot, but Jeremiah is certainly NOT ugly. I mean, have you seen those eyes? Hmmmm.. :) If he doesn't want Blaine and plays for my team, come on up!**

**And to **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_**: I've read your prompt and I'm probably gonna post it tomorrow! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Serenading

Blaine was staring outside, as Jeremiah rambled on about a project he was working on in college. Blaine caught himself on not caring a slightest bit about the conversation he had with the blond guy in front of him. Actually, it wasn't a conversation. It was more like Jeremiah did the talking and Blaine was nodding every now and then to let the fellow-curled guy know he was listening.

Which, in fact, he wasn't. He was comparing this coffee-date to the meetings he always had with Kurt in this same coffeeshop. They would talk about Kurt, ofcourse, but also about Blaine and his family. Blaine was having a hard relationship with his mother, who wasn't really gay-friendly. But his father, like Kurt's, was supportive.

"Blaine?" Jeremiah pulled Blaine out of his daydream about his best friend, as he felt a hand over his. "Are you okay? You seem a little off…" 

"Yes, yes.. oh yes! I'm okay. Just go on, Jeremiah." Blaine smiled friendly, and cupped his chin in his hand, staring at the boy across the table. He wasn't even that good-looking. Okay, those eyes were to melt for, but the rest of Jeremiah wasn't just that interesting. And you didn't want to start to date anyone just because of his eyes, right?

Kurt had nice eyes too. But there were so many awesome things about Kurt. He had a voice like an angel, and the way he nose wrinkled up in disgust as he saw something dirty…

Blaine blinked with his eyes. Was this love he felt for Kurt? He shot up in his chair as this realization went straight to his heart. Which was beating like a maniac right now.

_I love Kurt…_

He looked up to see Jeremiah frowning at him, and he just had to go to McKinley to confess his feelings. He just had to. So he made up a really weak excuse to get away here.

"Jeremiah, I suddenly realize something… My mother had asked if I could stop by the grocery store to pick something up, and our dinner is served in an hour and a half. I'm really sorry."

And Blaine was away, leaving Jeremiah behind, stunned. But at this point, he didn't care about the good-looking guy. He was nothing like Kurt. Nothing.

xxx

"Kurt, Kurt! Listen up!" Blaine bursted through the door of the auditorium, and everyone of the New Directions, including Mr. Schuester, looked up. Several murmurs went through the Group as they continued staring at Blaine.

"I'm really sorry about interrupting your rehearsal, but this is kind of important… Can I steal three minutes of your time, Mr. Schuester? I'm Blaine Anderson, and I really need to tell Kurt something…"

Mr. Schuester seemed unsure, but then nodded. "Do you need the stage, Blaine?"

"Kind of, yeah… And a guitar would be nice." Mr. Schuester smiled brightly, and decided that he liked this kid already. He took Blaine backstage to let him borrow one of the school guitars.

"You're gonna serenade Kurt, right? I don't know you, but please, do it… He's going through a rough time here at McKinley, and someone who lov-likes him would be nice for him. I'm really worried about him."

Blaine nodded and glanced up to meet Mr. Schuester's eyes. "Yes, I have the perfect song… And I will do my best to be there for Kurt, as much as possible."

Mr. Schuester flashed him a thankful smile and then pushed Blaine into the direction of the stage. Blaine took a deep breath and then stepped on the stage. The stage was completely empty and the New Directions were sitting on the front row. Blaine's eyes searched for Kurt, who just sat there, with a shocked expression all over his face. Blaine couldn't do much else than grinning, because seriously, that was just so cute…

"Yeah, so… This is for you, Kurt. Listen to the lyrics carefully. Because I mean every word of it." Then Blaine paid attention to his guitar, starting the acoustic version of 'One' by Simple Plan.

_We are the lost  
>The ones forgotten<br>And this time  
>The future is ours<br>It's in our hands_

Blaine saw Kurt blinking, probably to hold back tears. The short brunette, probably Rachel, was watching Blaine closely. And Mercedes was just grinning, because she knew where this was all about.__

_We're the tear in your eyes  
>We're the blood in your veins<br>We're the beat of your hearts  
>We're the sweat on your face<br>We're the ones that you chase  
>We're the promise that you made<br>We're the voice in your head  
>We're the lies that you said<br>We're the kids that you pushed away  
>We are…<em>

Blaine took a deep breath and then turned his head at Kurt. He was now crying, and it surely was the most heart-breaking thing Blaine had ever seen.__

_We are the lost  
>The ones forgotten<br>And this time  
>The future is ours<br>It's in our hands  
>We are one<em>

_We're the pride of your lives  
>We're the light shining deep in your eyes<br>We're the choice that you made  
>We're the smile on your face<br>When you sleep at night  
>We're the best thing you had<br>But you left us behind  
>We're the kids that you pushed away<em>

_We are the lost  
>The ones forgotten<br>And this time  
>The future is ours<br>It's in our hands  
>We are one, one<em>

_We're the pain that you feel  
>We're the scars that don't heal<br>We're the tear in your eyes  
>We're the reason you cry<br>We're the voice in your head  
>We're the lies that you said<br>We're the best thing you had  
>But you pushed us away<em>

_We are the lost  
>The ones forgotten<br>And this time  
>The future is ours<br>It's in our hands  
>We are, we are the lost<br>The ones forgotten  
>And we've got nothing to lose<br>Together we stand up tall  
>We are one<em>

When the song was over, all members of New Directions jumped up and started clapping their hands off. Only Kurt jumped on the stage and wrapped his arms around Blaine, sniffing into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Blaine…"

Blaine's eyes were sparkling and he freed himself out of Kurt's grip. "Kurt… I've realized it today… I just like you. Hell, I probably even love you. Will you… be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's face lit all up by this confession and he just stood there, nodding and crying like a little kid. "Yes, yes, ofcourse, Blaine. I love you too…"

"Wait up! Mr. Schuester, you can't let this happen!" Rachel interrupted this magical moment. She climbed up the stage, waving with her arms. "You know what happened with Jesse! This guy is the soloist of the Warblers, our competition at Sectionals, you can't…"

"Rachel Berry! Stop your rambling right there. Blaine's different." Kurt raised up his hand, bitch-glaring to Rachel, who had frozen right on her place.

"Rachel… As much as I appreciate your intentions, I think I should agree with Kurt. He seems.. different than Jesse."

Rachel huffed and went back to her seat, with arms folded.

Blaine just decided to ignore that this had happened and turned to Kurt, his _boyfriend_, and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Wow, I needed a coffee-date with another guy to make me realize this." He laughed against the skin of his boyfriend's forehead, and Kurt shot him a puzzled look. Blaine just laughed even more and shook his head.

"Nevermind, I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt sighed relieved. "I love you too, Blaine Warbler."

**Wow, long one. :D I hope I did well, especially for the one who prompted it. I'm not really sure about it, but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. :)**


	11. Lucky

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #11: Blaine overhears Kurt singing a song that goes about him… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**First I'm gonna apologize for the delay of this chapter. I was in a big fight with my mom yesterday, and I was too upset to write anything.**

**This one is prompted by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx:**____So Kurt has a major chrush on Blaine, then one night he overhears Kurt in his dorm room singing Lucky (You know the one sam and quinn did in duets.) Then blaine realizes that he loves Kurt!_

**Beware for silly!Blaine. ;)**

**To **_**Ultimate Gleek Mattii**_**: Thank you for sending in your prompt. :) I'll start working on it as soon as possible!**

**Enjoy! (and don't forget to send in more prompts, it's really hard to keep making up things… And I don't wanna end the story so soon!)**

Lucky

Blaine was humming 'Teenage Dream', when he passed Kurt's shared dorm room with Nick. Nick was on a date with Jeff, so Kurt was alone, Blaine concluded. Just when he wanted to knock the door, Blaine heard the shower running and Kurt's voice through the thin walls of Dalton Academy.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying._"

Blaine gasped for air, as he pressed his ear against the door. Kurt's voice sounded sweet and like an angel, like always, but something was off. At one word Kurt's voice was even quivering.__

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard.<em>"

Blaine knew this song. It was a duet by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillait. And it went about… Blaine stiffened on his place, right there, as he went through the lyrics in his head.

The chorus of the song confirmed his thoughts… __

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh.<em>"

It wasn't like Kurt had just picked this song to 'comfortably' sing it in the shower. There had to be a reason why… Ofcourse Blaine knew where the song was about, so that was really the only reason Blaine could think off. But would it really be true?__

"_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will._"

Would Kurt really wait for Blaine to make the move? It was silly, because Blaine had never thought of Kurt in that kind of way…__

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday._"

Then something in Blaine's mind snapped. But why not? Kurt was sexy, Blaine couldn't deny that. Ofcourse he had called Kurt's sexy faces gas-pains, but that didn't mean that he found his best friend unattractive. He was beautiful without trying too hard.

Blaine was sure Kurt would be pretty, even without all the night-routine things and the hour spending at this hair in the morning.

Kurt had a beautiful voice. Many people would be jealous about it. He could hit notes some girls couldn't even hit. And the way he cared about his friends and talked about them… The way his nose wrinkled up when Wes suggested a bad idea in Warbler-practice. His flushed cheeks, when he came back to Dalton, after a day of shopping with the girls. His laugh…__

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<em>."

His tongue that peeked through his lips as he was making hard exercises. His face as he was crying. Blaine didn't like seeing his best friend cry, but he couldn't help finding it cute.__

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again._

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday._"

His sarcastic comments, the pecks on the cheek Blaine received sometimes, when he had done something great, in Kurt's eyes.__

_"Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>."

Blaine was now leaning heavily against the door, with his forehead hitting the wood. And he cursed underneath his breath.

_Shit, I've fallen in love with Kurt._

And the next movement was the most silly thing Blaine had ever done, but he had to let Kurt know the feelings were mutual.

Later that day he could thank himself for bursting in Kurt's room and singing him a song, while Kurt was in the bathroom, because Kurt had reacted suprised, but happy, and had kissed him as soon as he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.


	12. Comfort

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #12: Kurt breaking down in tears might just be the most heart breaking thing Blaine has ever seen… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Oh my good lord… It's now official. This story is my most popular story: It has the most reviews of them all, it has the most story alerts, it has the most hits (people.. seriously, almost 10,000 hits? *faints*)… Guys, I might start to cry right here and there… from happiness ofcourse.**

**Okay, so we're going on. :D Because you're all so good today with reviewing and storyalerts and favourite stories you're getting another chapter!**

**Prompt by **_**Ultimate Gleek Mattii**_**: **_Set during sexy and when Blaie and Kurt are sitting in Kurts room. Instead of Kurt asking Blaine to leave he just breaks down in tears. This is when Blaine comferts him and he realises he is in love with him and then he confesses there on the spot and they kiss._

**Wonderful! Absolutely! I've taken the first conversation from the episode, but I couldn't understand some words Kurt were saying. I've made up some words myself, so don't be mad if the words aren't right. ;) The rest is made up myself.**

**You guys suddenly send a lot of prompts in. No worries, I'm reading them all, and they will all be here, within a few days. I start with the oldest and work until the newest. That's the only fair system I can make up! Every awesome prompt will be here, eventually. Just wait up! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Comfort

"This is pointless, Blaine! I don't know how to be sexy, because I don't know the first thing about sex!" Kurt jumped up, and started pacing around, with a slight blush on his face.

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine tried not to laugh, but seeing his best friend all flustered and uncomfortable like this was just so amusing. He bit back his laugh, though. He didn't want to let Kurt think he was making fun of him. Because he wasn't. Honestly.

"I've tried watching those movies, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they'll have mothers, and what would their mothers think? And why would they want to touch there?"

Blaine was watching his best friend struggling with words. And then he knew they had to talk about it… Before Kurt would be all clueless when he would have his first boyfriend.

"Maybe we should have a conversation about it… I'll tell you what I know." Blaine looked up, hopefully, only to get a really quick response from Kurt… Too quick.

"I don't.. I don't wanna know the graphic details. I like romance, that's why I like Broadway musicals. Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets!" Kurt now really seemed desperate, and the drama queen in him came up.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday." He played with his fingers nervously, while looking at Kurt, who was getting emotional more and more. And Blaine hated to see his friend like this, all crying and stuff.

"Not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today-" And then he just broke down. His knees couldn't hold him any longer, and he sunk to the floor slowly, face burried in his hands, while his shoulders were shaking.

"Kurt!" All the nerves and judges about the boy were away, as he saw the boy sinking down to the floor. He rushed to him, kneeling down to wrap his arms around his best friend. And as the boy looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, Blaine knew. Kurt couldn't be any more beautiful than he was now. It was crazy, really, that Blaine had fallen for Kurt while he was in tears, while he was upset about a thing like sex.

"Shh.. Kurt. We don't have to do it now. I'm here for you… We can go over it later. I'm sorry for bringing it up, Kurt… I'm sorry." Blaine was stroking through Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't slap his hand away, which was a good thing. Or he was too upset to think about Blaine stroking through his hair.

The next movement caught Blaine completely off guard and made him fall in love more with Kurt. Kurt's lips found Blaine's and soon they were sharing a desperate, but loving kiss. Blaine's hand found his way into Kurt's hair, and tugged him closer.

Kurt whimpered against his lips and then pulled back, staring into Blaine's sparkling eyes, his eyes still red from crying. "I-I'm… Blaine." He sighed happily, and placed his face in Blaine's neck, and it fit perfectly. It was right. This was it… It was now or never.

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's back, and pulled him on his lap. "I'm willing to go at your speed, Kurt… I.. Will you be my boyfriend, please?" He felt Kurt nodding, and then a kiss, right behind his ear, and Blaine couldn't help shivering.

"Wow, Blaine. You seriously needed a mental break down from me to fall in love with me?" Kurt pulled back from their embrace, grinning as he saw Blaine's guilty expression. "If I knew that, I would've break down sooner…."

Blaine gave Kurt, his _boyfriend_, a teasing push and then placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Come on… Let's grab some coffee. Our first coffee as a couple. Okay?" He grinned cheekily and pulled his boyfriend up, and with their hands linked they went to grab coffee. As it should be.

**Oh my god, short. :\ But it felt right to stop there. Since this story isn't about the rest of the relationship of Klaine. Only the realization of Blaine. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Wedding

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #13: Falling in love at a wedding, it figures… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Guys. Last sunday I've bought a shirt… and guess what the print is? :D Indeed, there's a baby-pinguin on it. It immediately reminded me of Kurt, and it just screamed: 'Buy me, buy me!' And it's really cute!**

**And… do you guys wanna know a really cute gay couple from a Dutch TV-series? They're like.. adorable. Just as adorable as Klaine. If everyone's interested, I could send a link of a youtube-account where a guy placed subtitles underneath all the parts of this cute couple! :D Or fanmade movies! Just lemme know. ;)**

**Third and last thing before we're getting on to the chapter… I really want you to check out **_**Dancingonmytrainofthoughts**_**! She makes some wondeful stories with really rare, but cute pairings! And she's my buddy in real life and she wants readers and reviewers too! Give her a chance, please! For me and her? And for your own entertainment? *puppy eyes***

**Anyways, we're going on! :D**

**Prompt by my lovely reviewer **_**Violethillbeautiful**_ **(check out her stories, they're amazing!): **_Blaine was at the wedding in Furt (seriously, where WAS he that episode?) and he could realize he loves Kurt during 'Just the Way You Are' and could Kliss or something during a slowdance or something... :)_

**I love this. I love a wedding setting. I love weddings. I'm like Jane from '27 dresses'. Though I haven't been to so much weddings as her!**

**Enjoy!**

Wedding

Blaine was looking around the enormous hall where the wedding was held. The wedding of Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson, now Carole Hummel-Hudson. He had no idea why Burt had decided to invite Blaine, but he was very grateful. He had the time of his life, and the members of New Directions were really nice to Blaine.

Another reason Blaine was happy was that Kurt was having so much fun. With all the Karofsky-drama, Kurt needed some distraction to just forget about all this. And Blaine was nothing more than happy to see his friend laughing.

"Blaine!"

Kurt's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he smiled as Kurt sat down next to him.

"Where were you with your mind?" Kurt teased, but Blaine didn't miss the slight curiosity.

"I'm just happy to see you smile, Kurt. You deserve it, Truly." Blaine just decided to be honest and he saw Kurt's face lit up, but also a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm happy my father and Carole let you come. Wasn't it a beautiful ceremony?" Kurt's eyes were sparkling with excitement, which caused Blaine to smile wide.

"It was. And Carole looked absolutely stunning in that wedding dress," Blaine confessed. Suddenly the music stopped and Finn, the best man, had grabbed the microphone, tapping his fingers on it to test if it was working.

"Ah! It's working! Hello y'all. I'm Finn Hudson, the best man. I wanted to say to my mom that I'm so happy you've found someone. After dad…" he swallowed and paused his story, but after Carole had flashed him an encouraging smile, he cleared his throat to continue. "After dad I thought it would always be the two of us… But I was wrong. Not only did I get a wonderful step-dad, who's just as addicted to football as I am…" he stopped talking, because a few people had to laugh. "I can also call one certain boy my step-brother. Kurt…" Blaine noticed Kurt sitting up in suprise, when Finn said his name. "I know we've had our issues in the past. But now I just want you to know that not only I, but also the rest of New Directions will fight for you… I'm really happy to have you as my step-brother. A new relationship is born. Rachel and I are Finchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry…" Blaine laughed as he saw Rachel wrinkling her nose in disgust. "But now we have Furt… Finn and Kurt. Brother, we love you really much and you're worth fighting for."

Kurt's eyes grew huge as Mercedes and her boyfriend Jayden pulled him off the chair. She winked playfully at Blaine, who snickered and nodded.

The beginning tunes of 'Just the way you are' were playing as Finn started to dance with Kurt. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes swimming in tears, but he was happy. When Finn abandoned Kurt (with his permission) to dance with Rachel, Kurt wanted to sit down again, but Blaine had other plans. He walked up to Kurt, reaching his hand for his friend, who looked shy, but excited. "May I have this dance, Kurt Hummel?"

A blush appeared on Kurt's cheeks, but he nodded anyways. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the middle fo the dancefloor, where a slower song had started to play. All the couples in New Directions were slow-dancing: Finn and Rachel, Mercedes and Jayden, Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany, Quinn and Sam and even though they weren't an official couple, Puck and Santana were also dancing.

Blaine took Kurt's arm and slipped it around his waist. Soon they were swaying around, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine's mind was summing up all the good things about Kurt: his eyes, his laugh, his fashion choices, his hair… Just a happy expression from Kurt could bright up a whole room, including Blaine himself. Suddenly he realized he didn't only want to be a friend to Kurt, but more. That realization was confirmed, when Kurt pressed a shy, gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. When they pulled back, they continued gazing into each other's eyes, swaying on their places. They were too caught up in the moment to do difficult dance steps.

No matter what the homophobes would say, they would never change. They were two people in love, and they were just as proud about it as any other couple. Because really… Who would doubt the love between this two guys? You could only be a fool to disagree…


	14. Puppy

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #14: Kurt has always wished for a puppy… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**First… I'd like to say to you that I won't be able to update/write tomorrow. It's my father's birthday, so yeah… I have to make breakfast, lunch and dinner and after that a few family-members are coming over… So I'm busy enough.**

**Next one!**

**Prompt by **_**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_**: **_Puppies? Yeah, really vague prompts, right? Let your mind...runnnn free...da-da-da-da-daaaaaaa-da..._

**Woooh! Puppies! I immediately got an idea! And with another nice idea from **_**Haaienhapje **_**(it's the Dutch word for sharkbite) the chapter turned out like this…**

**In this chapter you don't have dorms in Dalton Academy… Or atleast… Maybe there are dorms, but Blaine lives at home with his parents in Westerville, and Kurt lives in Lima, and has to drive four hours each day, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

Puppy

Blaine was digging through his bag to find that one book he needed. He would mentally slap himself if it turned out to be at school. He needed it right now. For his essay with the dead line on the day after tomorrow. And Blaine hasn't started yet…

He literally flew off of his chair, when the loud door bell of the Anderson's house, sounded. He groaned, because since his parents were working hard in their office, he had to answer the door. And the last time he needed right now was Wes, or the mail man, who came to deliver a package… Already reached the door, he threw it open, spatting in the cold night sky… "What?"

He heard a wince, and it sounded oddly familiar, and it send a shiver down his spine. His head flew up and widened his eyes as Kurt stood there, with nothing more than a puppy in his arms, who was staring at Blaine in a really adorable way.

"Oh… Hi, Blaine. You seem to be not in a good mood," Kurt grinned, as he lifted up his puppy and held it in front of Blaine's face. "Meet Winny, isn't he beautiful?" Kurt nuzzled his nose into Winny's fur, who licked Kurt's cheek happily. Kurt didn't seem disgusted with it, and he stared up at Blaine, who still hadn't said a word. "Are you gonna ignore me and my lovely dog?"

Blaine was finding for words, as he took in the picture: Kurt being extremely adorable with the dog. Blaine didn't know who was more adorable, the dog or Kurt. Because you couldn't quite ignore that Kurt was just like the puppy. All excited and happy and just… so Kurt.

Kurt had raised an eyebrow and was now bringing Winny up to Blaine's face. Blaine shrieked as he felt a wet dog tongue against his cheek and he pulled a face, wiping off the wet trail of saliva. "I'm sorry, Kurt… I'm just not with my mind at dogs now… But he's cute, like really cute…" Blaine grinned and opened the door a bit further. He hated to admit it, but he could use a little break from studying and Kurt was the perfect person to distract him from any evil that called itself school.

Kurt saw the gesture and stepped in, smiling friendly, as he hung his coat away, walking with Winny to the livingroom and placed his on his lap, after he had sat down on one of the old chairs at the table.

"You can sit on the sofa, if you want, Kurt…" Blaine pointed to one of the soft, big sofas in front of the ridiculously big T. V. "Do you want anything to drink?" Blaine leaned against the table, while he closed his book he was working out.

"I don't want you to get dog hairs all over your Furniture, Blaine… And a cup of tea would be nice. Thank you." He smiled friendly at his friend, who nodded and moved to the kitchen to get it done.

Kurt thought the coast was clear and put his brand new puppy on the ground, sitting down next to it, and started to play wit hit. So every now and then he would whisper it's name, and he would learn it to put his paw up.

And Blaine saw it all. He had snuck his head around the corner to watch Kurt play with the puppy. But Kurt hadn't noticed yet, because he was so wrapped up in his moment with Winny. Blaine bit back a giggle when Winny was licking all over Kurt's face, and Kurt was 'surrending' for anything he had done. Winny barked happily and ran circles around Kurt.

And to top it off Winny wore a real dog outfit, probably from Alexander McQueen. Or some other expensive designer. Blaine caught himself on not staring at the dog, but at Kurt… The way he could make someone – even if it was just a dog – happy and unaware of everything happening around of him/her. It was just so Kurt, and Blaine suddenly wished he could be so close to Kurt…

_Woah… _He thought, as he poured the hot water out of the water boiler into the tea pot and added Kurt's favourite flavour to it. He looked around the corner again, and the picture he got to see now was everything Blaine hadn't thought of.

Kurt was laying on his back, as Winny walked over Kurt's stomach, thighs and chest, and Kurt had to giggle. So probably it was tickling, or anything close to that. Blaine smiled as he saw Winny jumping off of Kurt's body, but Kurt remained in the same position, not following Winny along anymore.

Winny hopped, with waggling tail, up to Blaine and started to jump up. Though it was a really small dog, it was strong for its weight, and Blaine had to put the glasses with drinks on the table.

"Kurt? Your dog is being annoying!" Blaine laughed and tried to shake off Winny, but the little devil just continued jumping up to Blaine's leg and trying to grab his pants with his sharp nails.

"Oh, Blaine… I didn't hear you coming back." When Kurt sat up straight and looked around, staring lovingly at the dog who was bugging Blaine. He whistled and the dog immediately listened, running over to Kurt and curled up next to him. Kurt's eyes were sparkling with excitement as he stroke Winny's back gently, staring up at Blaine.

And Blaine was speechless. Not of the freaking dog, but because his best friend had impressed the hell outta him. Not only impressed. Hell… Kurt had made Blaine fall in love with him. With help of a dog.

Who had thought that Blaine would realize his feelings for Kurt, when he was playing with a dog? Well, he certainly not. And the other one suprised was Kurt, who was flattered, but really shy, when Blaine confessed his feelings for his best friend.


	15. Conversation

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #15: Sometimes you only need a conversation to fall in love… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm not Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**And I'm back again!**

**Prompt by **_**WiseGirl747**_**: **_Blaine and Kurt are talking about something, and when Blaine sees how passionate Kurt is he falls in love with him..._

**I'll consider writing your other prompt aswell, but it looks really much like 'Push it' and 'Animal'. So maybe later in the story. :) But this idea is just a-ma-zing!**

**Kurt has never transferred to Dalton Academy in this one-shot, but Kurt and Blaine has been in contact since Kurt came spying.**

Conversation

"… And then Mercedes and I ran inside of that new shop, and I suddenly felt a kick in my back. And it was hurting me, and then I saw a man my height who carried a kid on his shoulders passing me. And we were reaching for the same outfit! We literally fought about it, Blaine!"

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Lima Bean for another of their "catching up coffee dates" as Kurt happily called them. Ofcourse they weren't a couple, but Kurt just labeled their meetings like that, and it sounded nice in Blaine's ears. They kind of sticked to it.

"And then I grabbed the jacket, and he the pants, and then something happened, because the girl on his shoulders suddenly started to cry and he had to let go, because the kid started to pull at his hair and stuff… And that's how Kurt Hummel has got this beautiful outfit." He looked proud, and that made Blaine laugh. He was blinking at Kurt.

"Oh, and that isn't all! After I had paid for the outfit, the same guy came back, but now without the kid and he actually started to yell to me! In the freaking mall! Something about I had no respect for other people, that I saw it as an opportunity as something bad happened to others, and Mercedes and I just stood there, watching him…"

Blaine couldn't help watching his friend in front of him. He was moving with his hands a lot, and sometimes, between all the words, he would take a sip of his coffee. Sometimes his tongue would slip out his mouth to catch a drop of coffee, that had missed his mouth. Blaine caught himself on watching his friend really closely when he did that, because… Kurt really had a nice tongue.

"And he rambled on about the teenagers from this time, while he couldn't be older than 30 or something. And he clearly was gay, Blaine… And he apparently has the same fashion choice as me, because that outfit just hung there like it was made for me…"

Blaine was amazed about how passionate his friend was talking about this. It had happened all a few hours before the two close friends met up, and the look in Kurt's eyes was just… amazing, funny, adorable? Blaine didn't really know the right word. But it was positive.

What the hell was happening? He caught himself on thinking about Kurt really much, while he actually had to listen to Kurt, who told him about his mall-adventure with the creepy gay-guy.

"But anyways… The guy just continued to yell at me and several people were already looking at us to see what was going on… I was so embarrased, Blaine! He just didn't want to leave, even though I had apologized for like sixty times… He wasn't worth the apologies, but still… I had said it, and still he was bugging me!"

Blaine had placed his chin on his hand, while he was staring at Kurt, nodding so every now and then. It was now for sure he was totally sure about his feelings for Kurt. They had changed. A lot. Kurt caught Blaine's expression and raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, are you even listening?"

Blaine's head shot up and he nodded furiously, a blush on his cheeks. "Yes, yes, I'm listening! Go on with your story! Don't mind me…" He would never admit that he wasn't listening that day, and actually was thinking about the best way how to ask Kurt Hummel out on a date…


	16. Hurt

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #16: Blaine finally realizes everything he put Kurt through… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**The Glee 3D movie won't be released in my country until the 1st of September. I don't want to wait so long! :( We also have many, many, many Gleeks in Holland! Stupid people…**

**I counted the prompts I still need to do, and I still have around 8 after this one! :D Thank you all for sending in your prompts. It makes me really, really happy! But ofcourse I always need more. So just write down every silly idea! I'll make it work!**

**Next one! :)**

**Prompt by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_**: **_Set in SLS and Kurt is at Mkinley with Mercedes and Quinn and (again following!Blaine) is there, but they don't know that. Kurt sings Diana Vicker's "The boy who murdered love." And Blaine realizes all the hurt and pain he put kurt through._

**Considering to write your other prompt… It looks much like 'Push it' and 'Animal'. I'm probably gonna write it later in the story. :) But this idea is wonderful. Way to go. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Hurt

After Kurt had confessed his feelings in the Lima Bean, he had ran off, with tears in his eyes. Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could take. His best friend had a broken heart, because of him and the boy he had a crush on had given him a broken heart. Could the world get any more complicated?

Blaine sighed as he parked his car in front of McKinley, where he saw Kurt sneaking in with Mercedes and Quinn. Probably to go sing or something. And Blaine wanted to see that… Really, really bad. So quietly he chased after the three, hiding behind lockers or walls when one of them would look behind her. Or him, in Kurt's case.

Blaine's thoughts were confirmed, when Kurt, then Mercedes, then Quinn entered the William McKinley High School Auditorium. Blaine sneaked in aswell, and was really happy the light weren't turned on. Then he could watch the performance in secret.

Mercedes and Quinn entered the stage, while they half-sang, half-spoke a sentence.

_You're The Boy Who Murdered Love_

Blaine swallowed. The sentence immediately had a huge impact on him. He knew Kurt was about to sing about him. He had flirted with his best friend, and now he had rejected him. It wasn't a suprise Kurt sang a song about it…

Then Kurt appeared on the stage and the music magically started to play.

_You're the boy who murdered love  
>Cold hands and a heart of stone<br>You're a midas in reverse  
>You're the king of pain and hurt<br>And the stars turn into fire  
>And the roses change from red to black<br>You encourage my desire  
>Then you put the arrow in my back<em>

Was that anger that flashed through Kurt's eyes? Blaine was swallowing, because this was exactly what he did. He had given Kurt false hope.

_Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet  
>Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it<br>No no no no no now you've done it  
>You're The Boy Who Murdered Love<br>Love love love love  
>You're The Boy Who Murdered Love<em>

_You're the thief of innocence  
>You're a tainted cherry tree<br>There's a mark upon your skin  
>Where your heart once used to be<em>

_You're a sinner with no soul  
>You're the nearly was I never had<br>You're an angel I was told  
>Then you put the arrow in my back<em>

_Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet  
>Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it<br>No no no no no now you've done it  
>You're The Boy Who Murdered Love<br>Love love love love  
>You're The Boy Who Murdered Love<em>

When Kurt was done with the song, he stared into the darkness as if he saw Blaine standing there, but then he turned around, hooking his arms through Mercedes's and Quinn's. Blaine moved to the wall to seek for support. His legs were shaking and he sank to the floor slowly.

He had really hurt Kurt… And that song was the final drop for Kurt, probably. Blaine didn't want to give up this friendship. This friendship meant so much for him. Kurt was a bright, happy person. He needed Kurt around.

But he could keep Kurt around… He could give in on those hidden feelings for Kurt he had developed while he watched his performance. If he couldn't be honest to himself, there was no way he could confess his feelings to Kurt, ever…

He had to get this right. He just had to.

**Ugh, nooooot happy with this one. D: Hope you still enjoyed…**


	17. Prom Queen

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #17: Blaine is impressed by Kurt's courage at Prom... Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. But yesterday I was busy writing chapter 2 of 'There's always a first time'. If you want to read some sexy times between Klaine, Wevid and Niff… You should definitely check out that story! And I found myself wanting to see the actual episode of 'Prom Queen' before writing this chapter! Forgive me, please!**

**Okay, I'm now doing prompts not in the right order of receiving them. I just write the prompt I feel the closest too that day. :) Don't worry, I save all your prompts, and I won't forget any of you, promise!**

**Soooo.. Prompt by **_**Kbear1995**_: _Set during "Prom Queen" They aren't dating, but they do go to prom together (you can think of the reason why), and Kurt does get selected as prom queen. It all happens like it does in the episode, but as Kurt is ranting after he runs out (he has been selected already as queen), he realizes his feelings. Then it goes right back to normal._

**Just because I felt like doing a fluffy chapter! Hah. I love your prompts by the way! I'll sure make the other one work aswell, later in the story! ;)**

**The events/lines during the prom in this chapter aren't exactly the same as in the episode, but I've tried to hold on to the storyline as good as possible!**

**Enjoy!**

Prom Queen

"Hi, mister Hummel. I'm here to see Kurt?" Blaine stood in front of Burt Hummel, who opened the door after Blaine had knocked. Burt didn't miss the rose in Blaine's hand, and he raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're not dating, are you?" Burt's lips stood in one tight line, as he was observing Blaine, who swallowed, before shaking his head.

"No, we're not, sir… I was just planning on asking him to go to McKinley prom, as friends… That's why I've brought the rose." He held it up shyly, hopefully getting Burt's permission to take his son out to prom.

Burt grumbled something, before nodding. "Make sure my son is safe, okay? I don't want that Karofsky kid near him, even though he seems to be quiet now."

"Ofcourse, sir… I'll treat him with all my respect. Now, if you will excuse me?" Blaine asked friendly, staring at the door that lead to the stairs down to Kurt's room. Burt nodded again, and disappeared into the kitchen, letting Blaine alone. Blaine took a deep breath, before knocking on Kurt's door. He opened it, and wandered down the stairs, where Kurt was laying on his stomach on the bed, reading a book. He looked up, when he heard Blaine coming down the stairs, who held the rose behind his back.

"Blaine?" He sounded suprised, and closed the book, putting the book marker between it, before pulling himself up in a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"I just… wanted to ask you something privately. And I couldn't just do it over the phone… That would be rude." Blaine's cheeks flushed red as he showed the rose to Kurt, who gasped for air, and stared from the rose to Blaine and back to the rose. "Kurt Hummel, would you be my date to the McKinley prom, pretty please?" His eyes were sparkling, because yes, this could be a date. That didn't mean he liked Kurt in that way, but the word 'date' wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yes, Blaine… I would love to." And Kurt took the rose that Blaine held in his hand, blushing madly. Blaine concluded that he just looked really cute like that. He sneaked his arms around his best friend's back and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

xxx

Blaine and Kurt entered the gym where the prom was held for the evening, and Artie, Sam and Puck just started off with 'Friday'. Immediately Blaine started to do crazy dance moves, while Kurt was clapping in his hands.

Kurt couldn't feel happier. He was at prom, with his crush and with his friends, and Karofsky had cooled down, and none of the other football players had made a move. It wasn't like they had embraced the gay, but atleast they were calm.

Blaine looked at his best friend and took his hand, squeezing it. During the whole song they were dancing in a really weird way, but they didn't get any looks, so Blaine called that progress. He really thought that they could have an evening full of fun, without problems.

But oh… They were wrong.

Prinicipal Figgins appeared on the stage, with two envelopes in his hands. "Attention, students, attention. All the nominees for Prom King and Queen gather on the stage. The votes are in. This is the moment we've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen! Drum roll please! And this year's Junior Prom King is: David Karofsky!"

Everyone started to cheer, while Kurt and Blaine were staring at Karofsky getting cornated. They glanced at each other, discomfort all over their faces. Principal Figgins stood behind the microphone again, opening the other envelop to announce the Prom Queen. "And now the 2011 McKinley Prom Queen is, with an overwhelming number of votes, is…" He looked up, his lips in a straight line. "Kurt Hummel…"

Blaine looked up, shocked, when he heard his best friend's name. He caught Kurt's expression, who brought his hand to his mouth, and then ran away, to get away from all these people, to get away from all this hate…

"Kurt… stop!" Blaine immediately broke into a run, chasing after Kurt, who disappeared through the door of the gym. Blaine caught the door in his hands, and pushed it open again, then letting it loose. "Kurt!"

Kurt was sobbing, and mumbled something Blaine couldn't understand. And he was still running, and Blaine was still chasing him, because yes, he wanted to be there for his best friend. It was sick how mean the kids were here… It was just so mean.

"Kurt, stop, please?" Blaine held his hands in his side, because a sudden pain was there. And Blaine's condition was good enough. He left out a contented sigh, when his best friend seemed to stop, pacing in front of a group lockers, while Blaine was leaning against them, watching him.

"Can't you see how stupid we were? Because no one was teasing us and beating us up that no one cared, but it's still the same…" Kurt breathed out, still talking from behind his hand, who was clutched against his lips.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine tried to clear the situation, but it wasn't that easy. Blaine knew that this was the final drop for Kurt. He would break down, because this had happened, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could handle a depressed friend.

"No, it's not… All that hate… They're just too afraid to say it out loud. So they did it in secret." Kurt watched Blaine sinking down to the floor, while he had just said this, biting on his knuckles. "I'm not going back in there, there's no way…"

"Do you atleast.. sit down?" Blaine looked up at his friend, extremely worried about his friend falling down at some point, because his legs couldn't hold him anymore. "Do you wanna go? We don't have to go back in there." He was still looking at Kurt, leaning with the back of his head against the lockers.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? To stop us from running away? If I leave now… I'm gonna regret it forever." Kurt looked like a lost puppy, still pacing, making Blaine unable to think. Yes, he couldn't deny it, but Kurt was beautiful when he was crying. He looked much like a broken angel, and he knew that he shouldn't be realizing that, while his friend needed him, but he really couldn't help it.

"So what do you wanna do?" Blaine really didn't know what to do. At this point, his mind had gone blank. He failed as his role as mentor, even though Kurt was back at McKinley. He was the first gay guy Kurt had ever met, and Blaine still felt that need to help Kurt.

"I'm gonna go back in there, and get cornated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling or whispering behind my back, that they can't touch me!" Kurt said with some force in his voice, and Blaine couldn't help smiling slightly, because he couldn't believe how strong his friend was being right now. If this had happened at his old school, he wouldn't have the guts to get back. He would have ran away, for sure. His stomach started to flutter with butterflies for his friend. And that was the moment that the feelings about his friend started to grow into more. This boy right in front of him was no longer only his friend, but his crush. He knew that. He knew that now, after all those moments he could've realized, he had chosen now… So he smiled, and stood up, offering Kurt a handkerchief and gave him an encouraging smile, reaching his hand for Kurt. "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt smiled weakly, and took Blaine's hand thankfully, letting him pull up. Slowly he walked to the door that seperated him from all the hate and all the looks and all the whispers, but he didn't care anymore. Blaine saw Kurt taking a deep breath and opening the door. He felt a sudden love for this boy as he saw him walking to the stage, while everyone was staring at him. Blaine walked to the front, where he could easily see Kurt. He was crossing his fingers behind his back that it all went well.

Principal Figgins appeared with the crown and put it on Kurt's head, leaving the stage for only him. Kurt stared into the crowd, and then with so much confidence, he spoke the following words: "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Blaine saw Rachel and Mercedes jumping up and down, while clapping, and he clutched his heart, relieved that atleast a few people were laughing. Then principal Figgins was there again. "And now we hold our tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Queen sharing their first dance."

Everyone stepped aside to create a dancefloor for Karofsky and Kurt. Blaine saw the two standing in the opposite of each other, and when Kurt said something, Karofsky was shaking his head and left the room. Kurt looked around lost, and Blaine took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" He reached his hand for Kurt's, and he saw the relief on Kurt's face, which made his heart swell in his chest. Kurt nodded, and blushed, what was really cute too.

"Yes… Yes, you may!" And Kurt took Blaine's hand, and together they were starting to dance on the opening tunes of 'Dancing Queen', sung by Mercedes and Santana. Blaine stared at the boy in front of him, and smiled at him, knowing that everything would be all right, eventually.

Because he loved Kurt, and hopefully Kurt still loved him, and they would be together as soon as Blaine would tell the slightly taller, but younger boy.

And he told Kurt, before the evening was over. And they even shared a kiss. This was the worst, yet best evening of both Blaine's and Kurt's lifes.

**Longest yet! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Revelation

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #18: Even their sexual preferences show them they would be the perfect couple… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Prompt by **_**Gunther123**_:_What about some guy talk between kurt, blaine and some of their other friends from dalton? like theyd talk about whta they like on the subject of partners and sex and stuff and kurt and blaien would just naturally have perfect matches when they say theirs (example, kurt would say he was a bottom, blaien would say he was a top) either way_

**I love this one so much. Your prompts are all amazing, and I think you should send in more, before I run out of ideas! :D**

**Sorry for adding Niff in this chapter, but I just love them. Ugh.**

**Enjoy!**

Revelation

"Guys! It's time for a little game!" Jeff and Nick jumped up, as the Warblers were gathered around after another Warbler rehearsal. Wes, David and Thad rolled their eyes, but shook their heads, as they took all their stuff, to tell Nick and Jeff that they wouldn't play the crazy game they probably had in mind.

"Guys, you are all boring," Jeff rolled his eyes as more and more Warblers stood up to let Nick and Jeff they wouldn't be part of this. After a minute, only Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, Trent and Flint were in the choir room.

"It's also fun to play with six!" Nick smiled brightly, and fist bumped with Jeff, who nodded and took place on the couch. "It's pretty simple," Nick explained. "I start. I will ask a random person a question, and he had to answer that in truth. It's kind of 'Truth or dare' without the dare."

The four guys rolled their eyes as they agreed to playing the game. Nick clapped in his hands, after he had kissed Jeff's cheek. Jeff was still blushing as Nick was thinking about the first question. Blaine looked at Jeff with a knowing smile around his lips.

"Blaine! Bottom or top?" Nick asked as casual as possible. Blaine choked in whatever he was swallowing that moment and watched Nick with horrified eyes. "Yes, Blaine, I mean in sex… Bottom or top?"

"Er… Should I really need to answer this?" Blaine's cheeks were flushed, and he caught Kurt's gaze, pouting, silently asking him if he could help him out with this. But Kurt seemed to be just as curious as every other Warbler who sat there. "Okay… Fine. Bottom."

Everyone, including Kurt, who had developed a crush for this guy over the weeks he had spend time with him, widened his eyes. "Really?" Nick squeaked, and eyed Jeff, who shrugged. Definitely he hadn't expected that aswell. "Okay… Uh. Good. Blaine! You're next!"

Blaine smirked knowingly and turned to Jeff. "Jeff… How far have you and Nick gone?" He was getting better in this game, because now he saw Jeff flushing red.

"Er… You know… Making out without the shirt… and that kind of stuff." After answering Jeff winced and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who pulled him closer and planted a kiss in Jeff's blond hair. "Honey, you should ask a question."

Jeff sat up straight again, after shooting a thankful face at his boyfriend, smiling crookedly. "Okay, Kurt… Top or bottom?"

"Hey! That question is already asked! Is that even legal?" Kurt's voice shot up in defence, and flushed even more red, because this game was really… sexual… He played with his tie nervously, as he looked at all the five Warblers. They were curious. Ofcourse they were curious. Kurt snorted. "Okay… Er, I guess… Top?"

Jeff's grin widened as he looked from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt. He winked playfully, while he squeezed his boyfriend's side. He whispered something in Nick's ear, who grinned aswell, nodding. "Kurt, you're next!"

"Okay…" The red on Kurt's cheeks was slowly fading away, as he was thinking about the perfect question to take Jeff back. "Okay! Nick… Do you give or get the blow job?" Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, Blaine mouthing 'Go Kurt!' as Kurt winked back at him.

Blaine's heart was suddenly beating faster, as he saw Kurt doing that. So Kurt was a top? He knew that his best friend never had sex, but he would prefer to be a top, and he would prefer to be a bottom. That couldn't be coincidence! _Stop, Anderson! What are you thinking? _He was staring at Nick, who was still thinking about an answer. This gave him the best opportunity to stare at Kurt. He had never really thought about it before, but Kurt looked really cute when he was grinning like this.

"Okay… I guess I give one." Nick scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, as Jeff was staring at his boyfriend with slightly darker eyes than normal. But Nick didn't notice. Kurt, Trent and Flint were staring at each other amusingly and Blaine was staring at Kurt.

_That guy… Would we be perfect together, because he's a top and I'm a bottom? _Blaine thought, as Kurt was talking to Trent and Flint, taking that the game was over, because Nick and Jeff were hugging tightly and whispering things to each other, probably about taking their relationship to the next level. Blaine slid with his tongue along his lips, since they had became dry playing the extremely short game. _Kurt… KurtKurtKurtKurtKurt._

_Face it, Blaine. You fell in love with Kurt after you've received information about him that's very personal. How cliche is this?_

Very cliche… But that didn't stop Blaine from telling a slightly flustered Kurt after they were dismissed from the choir room, because Nick and Jeff had "plans" and Flint and Trent were gonna hang out, playing a video game.

Kurt had pushed Blaine against the door of their dorm room, kissing Blaine breathless.

_Oh yes… _Blaine thought. _I can totally imagine Kurt as a top. He's extremely sexy while being dominant._


	19. Jealous

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with Kurt. #19: Jealousy always helps with realizing you're in love… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**I'm in love with Hey Monday. Thanks Glee, Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers, for introducing Hey Monday to me! :D**

**Prompt by **_**Violethillbeautiful**_:_Sam deliveres a pizza to Dalton at around the 'Comeback' time-frame, and Blaine could think that they were dating, get's jealous and realizes he loves Kurt... And then a kliss, of course ;) :D_

**Yay. Jealous!Blaine, before he realizes he likes Kurt. Hehehe. That's always fun to write!**

**I'm currently reading 'Dalton' and I'm at chapter 2, so Blaine's rooming alone and all the Warblers always hang out in his room. That's where I got my inspiration from. Don't hit me!**

**Enjoy!**

Jealous

"It's time to party!" Jeff yelled, while he and Nick entered Blaine's dorm room with a pile of CD's. "And the pizza's are on its way!" The light blond Warbler made his way over to the stereo and put in the first CD. Soon 'Moves like Jagger' was blasting through the room and all the Warblers were screaming and pointing at Blaine, who was chatting with Kurt on his bed. He looked up as he heard all his fellow-Warblers screaming for him to dance.

"Because you, my friend, have the moves like Jagger!" Wes was currently digging his finger in Blaine's chest, who was rolling his eyes, but made his way over to the middle of the room, and started to sing.

"_You wanted control, so we waited… I put on a show. Now I make it. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit!" _He was making the weirdest dance steps ever, and he ran over to Kurt, who was still sitting there with wide open eyes, staring at his friends.

"_And it goes like this… Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger!" _Everyone was cheering now, and the grin around Blaine's lips was so big it was hurting his face. Kurt was moving with his hips, and Blaine was dancing with his friend.

"_I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them. Moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger!" _After he was done with this part of the song, Kurt moved himself to the door of Blaine's dorm room. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He caught up with his friend, cocking his head in a curious way.

"There are no doorbells here, so I'm gonna wait downstairs for the pizza's!" Kurt rolled his eyes, like it was really obvious. Blaine hit his own forehead with his hand and then nodded, shrugging.

"Ofcourse. Let me join you…" He walked over to Wes, to ask him for the money, since he had offered to pay for all the pizza's. Wes handed him over enough money for twenty pizza's, while they only ordered ten. Blaine ruffled through Wes's hair, knowing how much his friend hated them and moved down to the front of Dalton together with Kurt.

"So… Do you like the "party", as Niff calls it?"

"Niff?" Kurt snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Do all the couples get a name here?"

"Pretty much, yeah… Wes and David are Wevid. Though they're not really a couple. But their brotherly relationship doesn't go unnoticed." Blaine shrugged, as the both of them sat down on a little wall in front of Dalton, where the pizza deliverer would easily see them.

The two guys sat in a comfortable silence, when a moped came in sight, with ten pizza's. Kurt jumped up as the guy took his helmet off his head. "Sam?" He said suprised and made his way over his friend from McKinley, wrapping his arms around him. Sam grinned and returned the hug, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! I was already wondering if I would meet you here… It wasn't you who called, right?" The two unwrapped each other out of the grip, as they were staring at each other. Blaine had also stood up when he noticed the behaviour of Kurt around this guy. Apparently it was Sam. Could Sam be Kurt's boyfriend? Kurt had never mentioned a boyfriend, but it could be recent… Suprisingly Blaine felt something tickling in his stomach. Was that _jealousy_?

The two boys were chatting happily, and it didn't go without touches. Kurt was laughing and touched Sam's shoulder, when Sam patted Kurt's arm after saying something. Blaine was getting more annoyed by the minute, and cleared his throat, making both guys look at him.

"Excuse me… The guys inside expect pizza, and you're in your work time, shouldn't you go back, Sam?" He nearly threw the money in Sam's palm. "You can keep the change. Come on, Kurt. They're all hungry."

Kurt watched his friend while frowning, and then just wrapped his arms around Sam for the second time this evening. "Bye, Sam… I'll hang out with you guys very soon. In one of the following weekends, okay?" He smiled at Sam, who simply nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Cool, Kurt. Bye!" And he waved at Kurt, who waved back dreamily, following Sam with his eyes until he was out of sight again. Then he turned around and looked at Blaine, who held all the pizza's in his arms, frowning. "What was that all about? I was catching up with Sam?"

"Are you dating that guy?" It was out before Blaine could think about it, as he handed a few pizza boxes at Kurt. Kurt frowned, and pressed his lips into a tight line, shaking his head.

"No. I'm not, Blaine. And even if I was, it's none of your business!" Kurt walked away from Blaine, angrily, and he disappeared through the doors of Dalton to bring the pizza's to the guys. Blaine sighed, and followed Kurt in, putting all the pizza's on the table in his dorm room as soon as he had reached it. Most of the guys were already chatting with Kurt's pizza's and looked up happily when Blaine came with more.

"You all eat too much," Kurt mumbled from the other side of the room, refusing to look at Blaine, who was making up a plan in his head to make this up to Kurt.

The rest of the evening he wasn't talking to Kurt, since the younger, but slightly taller guy, was still mad at him, and Blaine was falling more and more in love with him. What was wrong with him? He had figured out he loved Kurt, because of Sam? He should thank that guy…

At 10.30, half an hour before curfew, Blaine had enough. He made his way over to Kurt, who was chatting with Jeff and Nick over a slice of pizza. Blaine pulled him up at his arm and Kurt turned around, anger clearly readable in his eyes.

"Ow, Blaine! What the hell? What's your problem?" Kurt's voice was raising, and several Warblers were looking their way. Blaine sighed and looked at his friend.

"Come on, Kurt… Let's go outside. I want to tell you something…" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, who refused it, but was still following Blaine outside, in curiosity. As soon as they were outside, Blaine pinned Kurt against the wall and kissed Kurt. Kurt gasped in suprised, which was the perfect opportunity for Blaine to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He smirked when he heard Kurt moaning underneath his touch and he found himself really liking the feeling aswell.

After a few seconds he pulled back to read Kurt's expression. Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes, panting and his hair a little messed up, and his lips slightly swollen, and Blaine only fell more in love with him than that he already was.

Kurt could only grin and pulled Blaine in for another kiss, biting teasingly on Blaine's lower lip. Now Blaine was moaning, and he ran his hand down to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. He could do this the whole evening, screw curfew. When Kurt pulled back, he immediately missed Kurt's soft lips against his, and he whimpered.

"We'll miss curfew, Blaine." Kurt panted, as he was staring at Blaine with slightly darker eyes. Blaine growled, and placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips this time.

"Okay, then I need to fix something…" Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's hand and sank down on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you do me the honour of being your boyfriend?"

Kurt squealed and nodded, pulling Blaine up and in a tight hug. "Thousand times yes, Blaine!"

Blaine was smiling in Kurt's neck. _Oh yes, _Blaine thought, _I should definitely thank that Sam-kid._


	20. Science

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #20: Their couple name make fireworks… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**You know? You've all seen Glee 3D movie, probably… While I still have to wait for like… three weeks. :( Living in Holland has its disadvantages, since the Glee cast has never been here either. Hello? We came in second in the World Cup of Soccer last year, don't forget us!**

**Prompt by **_**SickOfTakenUsernames**_**: **_You should do one about the Klaine chemistry equation!  
>In case you don't know, its this: Potassium = K, Lanthaum = La, Iodine = I, Neon = Ne. Apparently they make fireworks if you put them together! Perhaps they could be in a science lesson and Wes or David asks the teacher what it would make in front of the whole class?<em>

**Oh my god, really? That's so cool. Hehehe. And I totally imagine Wes and David asking this in class, while everyone is just working on an exercise, or something, haha. This one plays around the first day Kurt's in Dalton after he had transfered.**

**Enjoy!**

Science

Being in science class with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff has its style. Blaine had figured that out a long time ago. But it was Kurt's first time in this class and Blaine was slightly worried about his friend. The science teacher was the coolest teacher in Dalton Academy, and often the class just was about jokes and having fun with each other. And the teacher was kind of fine with it. Which was rare for Dalton-terms.

Shortly said, the teacher had come in with sheet papers with an exercise on it and had gathered it around, but within minutes the whole class was talking, and Kurt was watching it with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow… That teachers like this exist at Dalton…" He mumbled at Blaine, who sat next to him, smiling amusedly and shrugged.

"Yeah, well… It's the only teacher who's like this, believe me. If the head master knew what was going on in his classes, he would be gone immediately. But weirdly enough, no one is failing this class. And it's nice to have a distraction. We're used to it." Blaine continued scribbling in his notebook, writing some lyrics for a song he was writing and Kurt nodded, staring outside the window. It was raining…

"Where are they up to?" Blaine pulled Kurt out of thoughts, he could easily notice, and he pointed at Wes and David, who were – as the only ones – staring at the sheet they had gotten from the teacher and they were whispering to each other, writing some things on a piece of paper.

"I don't know, don't care." Kurt shrugged, and then took his phone, texting Mercedes about this teacher acting slightly like Miss Holliday. Blaine eyed his friend, and got an amused smile around his lips as he was texting like a maniac. He had to miss his friends. Suddenly Blaine's heart got filled with his nice gloat, as he watched the boy next to him. His coconut hair was in the normal style, and the Dalton uniform suited him perfectly well. Blaine had never looked at Kurt like this, but now he did, he concluded that Kurt was really good looking. His eyes were this beautiful blue colour and his face was just… flawless. It would probably be flawless too, without all the skin products he was using.

And suddenly he heard the teacher calling out. "Guys, I got a question…" Everyone gasped for air as they saw Wes and David standing in front of the class with a piece of paper in their hands, with smirks around their lips.

"Uh oh… This can't be good," Blaine mumbled, while Kurt was staring at the two with wide eyes, just like the rest of the class. No one had asked a question for weeks in this class, and the teacher was just as suprised as everyone.

"We were wondering what you get if you put Potassium, Lanthaum, Iodine and Neon together?" David was blinking innocently, while he gave the teacher the piece of paper. The teacher frowned and started to write things down on the white board.

_Potassium = K  
>Lanthaum = LA<br>Iodine = I  
>Neon = NE<em>

Blaine frowned, because the letters made 'Klaine', and it looked much like his and Kurt's name mixed together… Oh shit. Blaine brought his hand in front of his mouth, and glared at David and Wes, who were snickering, when the teacher was thinking about the answer.

Blaine looked at Kurt, but he hadn't paid attention to what was standing on the board, fortunately. Instead he was still texting. His tongue stuck slightly out between his lips, and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen Kurt doing.

_Wait, what?_

Blaine was staring from their 'couple name' to Kurt, and back at the white board. Still frowning, he wrote down the letters in his notebook, trying to cover it from Kurt, before his friend had the urge to watch what Blaine was writing.

_Klaine. KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine._

The more Blaine was writing down the word, the more he was smiling, the more he was staring at his best friend Kurt and the more he was realizing that his friend was not just a friend, but probably something more.

After class Kurt still hadn't figured out that Blaine had been staring at him the whole time. They were walking down the hall, and the sudden sunlight that was shining through one of the windows hit Kurt in such a good way that Blaine gasped and couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. Now Kurt noticed. He watched Blaine closely, cocking his head to the side.

"What's it, Blaine?"

"Nothing, Kurt, nothing…"

_I can't tell Kurt yet… He needs a mentor, someone he can talk too. He doesn't need a boyfriend, after the incident with Karofsky. When the time's right, I'll tell him. Oh, I will definitely tell him, and then I'll kiss him senseless, and I will make him tremble underneath my touch, moaning my name, while my hands were… - Stop it Anderson!_

"Are you sure, Blaine?"

"I'm sure."

_Shit. This is harder than I thought it would be._

A few minutes before curfew Blaine saw Wes and David wandering through the halls, and he stopped his best friends, frowning. "And, what do you get out of 'Klaine'?" He snorted, while he watched his best friends with an amused smile around his lips. Wes and David were grinning and shrugged.

"Oh, you know… Just fireworks," and they left Blaine behind before he could respond.

"Fireworks," Blaine mumbled to himself, and then he widened his eyes. _Would it feel like fireworks when I will kiss Kurt? Damn them. Now it's even harder to wait…_

So Blaine found himself, as weak as he was, running to Kurt's room and with a lot of blushing and stuttering, he finally confessed to his friend that he liked him. And without any expectations, he got to kiss Kurt that night.

And it felt like fireworks. Oh, yes…


	21. Baby, it's cold outside

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #21: Sometimes, all you need is to sing a flirty duet… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** Due to personal reasons I won't be able to update this story every day anymore. Just so you know! And guys, I need prompts. :D**

**Prompt by **_**Kbear1995**_:_Set during "A Very Glee Christmas" After they are done singing, you know how they sit REALLY close to each other, sharing smile? Well, as I was watching it, I was thinking kiss dmn it. How about as Blaine is singing, looking into Kurt's eyes, he realizes his love for him? At the end, they actually kiss._

**Naw. I've always wanted to do a chapter like that. Because it's just so freaking cute! :3 Thank you for this prompt! It's perfect! And sorry for the shortness, it's a drabble, but I didn't want to describe the whole performance. You can just go to youtube and watch the performance yourself. ;)**

**Enjoy this drabble!**

Baby, it's cold outside

Kurt was killing him.

Literally.

After the performance Blaine found himself sitting in front of Kurt, with a smile around his lips, and his friend was smiling back just as brightly. Blaine couldn't deny his heart skipping a beat. Because what Kurt had shown him during the performance was absolutely… killing him. Kurt had been able to dig the feelings from Blaine Anderson for one Kurt Hummel out of him.

Kurt was blinking with his ocean blue eyes, reaching his hand out to stroke Blaine's cheek. Blaine was immediately blushing when he found out that he really liked the contact, even if it was just a simple gesture like this…

"Blaine? Can I kiss you?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine nodded, before he could even think about it and he gasped when he felt Kurt's soft, soft lips on his and he couldn't do much else than wrapping his arms around his friend's back and pulling him closer. He let out a whimpering noise, just because Kurt felt so good, so right against him.

When Kurt pulled back, and was scratching the back of his head shyly, Blaine was sure. Kurt was adorable. Kurt was strong, because he had been fighting against Karofsky for so long. Kurt was soft… His lips had proven Blaine that. Kurt was sexy. Kurt was just… Kurt.

And Blaine had been falling in love with this boy. The stereotype gay guy. But Blaine didn't matter. He hadn't wanted it any other way. He hadn't wanted _Kurt _any other way.

And that's why Blaine pressed his lips back on Kurt's again, to let him know he wanted him. He wanted him just as much as Kurt wanted him, or… atleast, that was where Blaine was hoping for.

But it turned out to be just fine, because after this second, mind-blowing kiss, Kurt had asked him – stuttering – to be his boyfriend. And Blaine had said 'yes'. Why wouldn't he?

And months later, he had watched back on this day and had given him a mental pet on the shoulder. Because he was still happy with Kurt, and they had moved on to the 'I love you's and the touching…

No, Blaine Anderson hadn't wanted it any other way.


	22. Spin the bottle

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #22: Seeing your best friend making out with the biggest badass at school… Yeah, no thanks. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Yes, I have prompts again, and I've been planning out some of the prompts already. :D Like tomorrow (or the next time I update, like I said, I won't be able to update every day anymore…) I'll post one of the one-word prompts of**___**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_**, just because they're awesome, and I think the one that's in my head is totally cute.**

**But today… A prompts by the awesome **_**Violethillbeautiful**__**: **__Maybe during 'Spin the Bottle' in BIOTA, instead of Rachel kissing Blaine, she could kiss someone random, and following that, either Sam or Puck or someone could have to kiss Kurt, resulting in a make-out that makes Blaine all jealous and protective, realizing he loves Kurt...  
><em>**(you know? I've been planning on reading your fic 'The possibilities', but I simply have to find time to do so! But I'll do, 'cause you're an amazing author! And I don't know why I say this in my A/N of 'Now I know'… Hehe, forgive my silliness.)**

**Woaaaah, making out, making out, Kurt making out with someone else than Blaine (you know I seriously typed Klaine, haha, awkward!). I'm a total Klainer, but I'm pretty excited to let Kurt snog with someone else, actually. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Spin the bottle

Spin the bottle… Blaine had never been a huge fan of that game. But on the other hand… he had never played it while being drunk. Maybe 'Spin the bottle' was only fun to play when all the players were druink.

Luckily everyone was, so for the first time of his life, he was pretty excited to play. The fact that half of New Directions – if it wasn't more – was in a relationship with each other, was forgotten when Brittany's bottle landed on Mike. Normally – as possessive as she was – Tina would care, but that was the best part of being drunk… Nothing really mattered. The old lovers (they were boyfriend and girlfriend last year after all) happily made out for about ten seconds, when Rachel was screaming she was next. It was her bottle and her house after all.

Her bottle landed on Sam and under the watching eye of Santana, the two kissed shorter than Mike and Brittany, and then Puck, without announcing, spun the bottle.

A sudden silence fell in the room when the bottle landed on Kurt. As drunk as everyone was, they knew Puck was straight, so this would just be awkward.

Kurt and Puck crawled over to each other and their lips met… What happened next, was something nobody, especially not Blaine, would have expected. They were making out! In front of Blaine's face… And Blaine wasn't amused. Not one bit. He saw Kurt's cute, pink lips parting and he moaned – moaned! – as Puck's tongue came in contact with his.

Everything was spinning in front of Blaine's eyes, partly because of the alcohol, but also because he was just angry…

But why? It wasn't like Kurt was his boyfriend or something. Why did he felt like ripping Puck's head off, then? Was it because he wanted to protect Kurt from boys who would only use him for pleasure? But this had been a game, after all…

_It's just a game, Anderson. Stop this madness._

But he couldn't. As the seconds turned into minutes, all the others were off to do something else. But Blaine was glued to watching his best friend making out with the badboy of the school… And all this time he was wondering why the anger for Puck was so big.

Then something hit him, and he didn't know if he should grin or mentally slap himself, but suddenly it was all clear to him. He was jealous and overprotective, because he liked Kurt! It wasn't really a shock, though. Kurt was good looking and really sweet. He would be the perfect boyfriend. He was dramatic, yes, but Blaine and Kurt would be in perfect harmony. And together they could conquer everything.

But currently Kurt – his best friend, who turned out to be a lot more to Blaine, maybe his soulmate – was making out with Puck, and maybe… just maybe he would be sober enough to actually enjoy the kiss and develop feelings for Puck, because of this kiss, and that was the last thing Blaine wanted.

He had to stop this madness, before it would get out of hand, and before he needed to hear Kurt rambling about Puck being a good kisser, and hell, before Kurt would be breaking down, because Puck couldn't answer his feelings, because he's _straight_.

So Blaine took a deep breath, and cleared his throat, putting one hand on Puck's chest and the other on Kurt's and pulled them away from each other. Kurt was clearly gasping for air, and Puck pretty much did the same, and then they both grinned to each other, and Puck stood up to search Lauren again, probably asking for some more snogging. Kurt was still panting, and lightly touched his lips with his fingers, before staring unbelievably at Blaine.

"Seriously, Blaine? Why did you make us stop? It was the most awesome kiss I've ever received, and pretty much the only one," Kurt giggled as he turned his head to stare at Puck, who was – indeed – busy with making out with Lauren. Kurt's eyes were sparkling with excitement and he pulled his shirt down, it was a mess, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

"Because it was getting out of hand, Kurt. That's why." Blaine pressed his lips together, while getting up to get Kurt a glass of water. He seriously needed to stop drinking. Before worse things than these would happen.

Kurt took the cup thankfully and then glanced at Blaine with a frown, which actually looked pretty funny, because he was probably trying to look intimidating, but he simply wasn't.

"And why do you care about getting it out of hand, if I may ask? It was pretty hot… Wasn't it a turn on for you to see two guys kissing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, while he was moving closer and closer to Blaine, and Blaine wasn't thinking straight anymore. Before he would do a silly move, he jumped up, nearly knocking a full glass over, in his attempt to get away from Kurt.

"No, it wasn't, Kurt! I was just… I don't know, okay? It just felt right…" And with those words he stormed out of the basement of Rachel Berry's house. Ignoring the shouts (Kurt's voice the loudest), he ran to the front door and threw it open, not even bothering about closing it again and he collapsed right here and there on the pavement, leaving out loud sobs.

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm on my own, if there's a soulmate for everyone…_" Blaine sang softly, after he had found enough strength to sit up straight again. He had dried his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, and although his lower lip was shaking, the words came out strong.

"Because you were too scared to admit it, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine's head snapped up at these words, and he turned around, to see Kurt standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring at everything but Blaine. Blaine worried his lip between his teeth and stood up, slowly walking up to his friend, forcing him to look in his eyes, by lifting up Kurt's chin.

"Kurt, listen to me… I've been acting like a fool. But when I saw you making out with Puck, I realized that I… love you. Here, I said it. And I know it's now too late, because you've probably developed feelings for Puck, when you kissed him, and…" Blaine just broke out into tears again, because it had hurt him too much. Finally he had realized he was in love with his best friend, and then this happened? He had screwed up their whole friendship. He was staring at his shoes, hiding himself from Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine… Blaine. Now you have to listen to me." He felt slight pressure against his chin and Kurt made him look in his eyes the same way Blaine did just a minute or so ago. "I don't like Puck. I made out with him like that was because yes… I do admit, it felt nice, and I wanted to forget it for a while… I wanted to forget that we would never be anything more than friends, just because you were frightened to admit that you're in love with me… It took me only a split second to realize, when you turned around on the staircase to look who had talked to you, in fact, and it took you so long and I was so afraid, a-and... hmpf!" Blaine had pressed his lips on Kurt's, making his rambling stop, and then cupped Kurt's face, closing his eyes, because _oh yes, _he was kissing Kurt Hummel, and it felt right. It felt like home.

When Kurt pulled away, slightly breathless, he moved his hand to remove a lost curl from Blaine's forehead. "Never forget, Blaine… It'll always be you, no matter who I'm making out with… Okay?" Kurt's eyes were sparkling after this huge confession, that Blaine just couldn't do much else than nod.

"Yeah, okay. And it's always you too, Kurt. I love you." Blaine's fingers found the back of Kurt's neck and he started stroking his soft skin there. Kurt sighed contentedly and leaned into the touch.

"I love you too, Blaine Silly Warblers Anderson," and they were kissing again, because really? That was just right for the both of them. And they hadn't noticed the girls standing at the door, giggling and elbowing each other in the side.

"Finally…"

**Okay, I'm proud at this one. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you loved the little angsty and then fluffy twist I gave it! :D**


	23. Cactus

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #23: Blaine makes something right in an unusual way… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Okay, guys. I'm gonna attend college in less than a week, so then I wouldn't be able to update as much as now anymore… Probably three/two times a week, but I'm not making a promise with this.**

**I'm kind of addicted at the song 'Not over you' by Gavin DeGraw, because it fits my feelings beautifully at this moment. Ugh. I just want a boyfriend, who loves me for who I am… D:**

**Prompts by **_**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_: _Anything to do with a cactus. I've recently developed a love for cacti._

**I immediately got a really cute idea for this one. :D**

**Enjoy this silly drabble!**

Cactus

Blaine walked with his enormous, new cactus through the halls of Dalton Academy. His grandparents just came back from Mexico, and had taken this thing with them to give to Blaine. At first Blaine wasn't sure why his grandparents would give him a cactus, but when he looked at it better, he had fallen in love with it.

That's why he was carrying it to his room now, to give it a nice place. When Blaine turned around a corner, deeply in thoughts about the right place for the cactus, he heard a sudden yelp. He nearly dropped the cactus when he saw Kurt rubbing his face.

"Ouch! Blaine? What the hell?" There were tears rolling all over Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine widened his eyes, putting the cactus on the floor, running to his best friend.

"Oh, god! Kurt, I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He opened his arms and Kurt crawled in his arms, head resting against Blaine's. Blaine sighed relieved, as he didn't seem that mad, and was staring at his face. The tears were still falling, and he got a really silly idea. Slowly he brought his lips to Kurt's forehead and pressed a soft kiss on it. He heard Kurt gasping for air.

"Shh, Kurt. Kisses ease the pain. Let me take care of you…" Blaine cooed, and within seconds he was showering Kurt's face with kisses. Kurt was sighing beneath him and relaxed in Blaine's arms. Blaine was smiling against Kurt's skin, because seriously… Kurt's skin was soft, and it tasted really awesome… And Kurt was really cute when he was this relaxed, and…

_No, Blaine. You're not gonna fall in love with your best friend now. He needs a mentor. He needs…_

Before Blaine was aware of it, he moved his lips to Kurt's neck, and he heard Kurt moaning – _moaning! _– Blaine smirked, but then pulled back abruptly, jumping away with wide open eyes.

"Oh, shit… Kurt. I'm sorry, I-I didn't… I have to go," he lied lamily, and picked up his cactus, running away from a shocked and heartbroken Kurt.

As he reached his room, Blaine threw the door open, putting the cactus somewhere on the floor and fell down on his bed, his face immediately finding the pillow. Before he could hold them back, the tears were flowing, and his shoulders shaking. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but it wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to feel attracted to your best friend, while he was _just _your best friend. If you feel that way about your best friend, it wasn't just friendship for you anymore, right? Right?

Blaine sniffed, and wiped his nose with his sleeve, not even caring about getting it dirty. He needed to know if his feelings were real, and there was only one day he could check it…

xxx

"Kurt… I'm sorry, I shouldn'-" but Blaine was cut off by _Kurt's _lips and he was melting underneath the touch. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, pulling him closer. And then it all fell into place… Blaine was gay, and Blaine was 100 per cent madly in love with Kurt… And Blaine wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kurt. And Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt everywhere, just to show people Kurt was his and he was Kurt's. And Blaine wanted to hold hands, just to get in contact with his baby soft skin. And Blaine…

Blame it on the cactus. And the kiss. And Kurt. And his skin. And…

Well, you get the point.


	24. You belong with me

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #24: The silly Gap attack has actually worked… And Kurt is not amused. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**I'm really glad with my reviewers, but now I only have two/three regular reviewers, and I love them very, very much :) (hey, you know who you are ;). But I know there are more people reading this story. I would really appreciate your reviews and also your ideas about this story! That makes my heart flutter, and you couldn't make me happier! I'm working my butt off for this story, and reviews are kind of an encouragement to go on and on and on, even though I'm really busy with other things.**

**And we're going on! :D**

**Prompt by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_: _What if Blaine and Jeramiah actually hit it off in SLS? Since then Jeramiah has become the bitchy kind of Boyfriend and hates it when Blaine spends time with Kurt, so Klaine slowly drift apart. Kurt being heartbroken By this writes his own original song "You belong with me" (By Taylor Swift but if its his original song then it would make sence) Wes and David convince Kurt to perform it at the next party that the warblers hold, which turns out to be next week. When Kurt performs it Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt and breaks up with jeramiah and confesses to a teary eyed Kurt!_

**Yay, I get to work with Jeremiah again! :D I still love him, because he has beautiful eyes, and yes… I think he **_**is**_** sexy. Don't shoot me!**

**I don't claim the song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift! I just use it for this chapter! And yes, I changed the lyrics a bit, so that it makes sense on Jeremiah, Blaine and Kurt. Hope you like my changes! :)**

**Enjoy!**

You belong with me

"Are you out of your mind, Jeremiah? You're over-reacting!" Blaine was talking into the phone, as his boyfriend at the other side of the line, was babbling about something Blaine had said. Jeremiah made too of a big deal out of it. Blaine sighed as he ran a hand through his ungelled hair. It was 10 p.m. and he actually wanted to sleep, but his boyfriend was keeping him awake.

"_It doesn't make any sense, Blaine! Why do you spend time with him?_" Jeremiah's voice sounded way different than his normal, cute voice Blaine had fallen for, and he was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed.

"Because he's my best friend! He has been there in ways you don't understand." Blaine gritted his teeth together, because he absolutely hated his boyfriend acting like this, like he couldn't spend time with Kurt anymore. Kurt needed Blaine. And Blaine needed Kurt. It was as simple as that.

"_I wanna spend time with you tomorrow, Blaine. Because I'm your boyfriend. I can pick you up after work at six?" _Blaine could clearly hear the annoyance in Jeremiah's voice, and it made Blaine annoyed aswell, but he sighed, immediately making up a plan to cancel his study plans with Kurt.

"Yeah, okay. I see you then, Jeremiah." Blaine's voice was filled with annoyance now too, wondering how they would react at each other tomorrow. If this went on like this, Blaine didn't know how long he could be with Jeremiah. He was such a claiming boyfriend! But then again, he really liked Jeremiah, and he had his moments where he was sweet, holding hands and gazing in Blaine's eyes and things. Blaine didn't want to lose him. He was Blaine's first love.

"_Okay, Blaine. I see you tomorrow. Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite you._" Jeremiah's voice had grown softer and gentlier.

"Good night…" and Blaine hung up the phone, groaning and putting his phone under his pillow, collapsing on the bed and he fell asleep, without even changing in his pyjamas or anything.

xxx

Kurt was in pain. Blaine had cancelled their plans, again, to hang out with Jeremiah, his _boyfriend_. Kurt couldn't deny he was heart broken. He watched Blaine walking away, probably to dress nicely for his date with Jeremiah. This was hurting. It was hurting so much. Kurt held back a sob, as he made his way to his room, to start with his homework, _alone_.

Instead he found himself writing the first song in his life fifteen minutes later. He needed to put his emotions on paper, before he was bursting like a volcano and telling Blaine he was feelings this way. Suddenly the door opened and David and Wes were jumping inside Kurt's dorm room. Kurt turned around, with a fast beating heart.

"Guys. Why didn't you knock?" He quickly put the paper underneath some books, but Wes and David saw, shooting Kurt an apologetic glance. David then shrugged, and made his way to Kurt's bed, sitting down on it.

"We did. Probably you was too wrapped up in writing whatever you were writing. But we're here, because we see how miserable you are." David was staring at Kurt, like he exactly knew what was going on in Kurt's mind. Kurt swallowed and shook his head.

"I'm not miserable… What makes you think that?" He squeaked too quick. He coloured red immediately and that gave it away. David and Wes snickered, because of Kurt's reaction and they stood up together, walking to Kurt's desk.

"Kurt, we know. We see you staring at Blaine every day. We've known since that day you came spying up here. We know how much it's hurting you to see him spending time with Jeremiah, while he was supposed to study with you. We know the impact Jeremiah has on Blaine, and we're concerned aswell. He's turning in this… school boy, who is mooning over his boyfriend too much, and spending time with him, just to keep him around. He keeps cancelling plans with us aswell, only we don't have a crush on him, so we're not that hurt. But we know you are, so we came up with a plan." Wes had said this all in one breath, as Kurt was staring at him in shock, still blushing.

"Er… And that plan is?" Kurt scratched the back of his neck, with his head cocked, as he was staring at David and Wes, who were whispering to each other, then nodding.

"Okay, Kurt. You were writing something. If it was a song, go on, and perform it on the Warbler party next week. If it wasn't a song, pour all your emotions in a song right now, and start writing. Wes and I can be your back up. We want our friend back, and I know you wouldn't 'claim' him, if you two were together. And ofcourse we want him to be your boyfriend, and not that silly Jeremiah." David pleaded, wrapping his hands together and moved them. "Please, Kurt? Do it for yourself, Blaine and us? Please, please, pretty please?"

Kurt blushed, when David was pleading like that, because indeed, it had been a song. And why couldn't he just finish it and perform it? Yes, he would make a fool out of himself, and no… Blaine wouldn't actually react on it. But it was worth a shot. He had never done anything like that in his life. He shrugged, then nodded. "Okay… I have nothing to lose. I've already lost the friendship. So it's worth a shot."

Wes and David's faces were breaking into smiles as they jumped up and high-fived Kurt. "Thanks, dude. We owe you… And we get to be the god dads when you're having kids! This plan is gonna work for sure!" And they were running out of the room, before blushing Kurt could even react on this.

xxx

Kurt had been writing like an idiot. But a week later, without spending much time with Blaine – only in Warbler practice – he had finished his song. He was pretty proud about it, and he had informed Wes and David about the back up. They had offered to do it, so that made the song complete.

At the Warbler party, Kurt was growing more and more nervous. Blaine had invited Jeremiah, and they were sitting on the couch, practically on each other's laps, whispering things in each other's ears. The rest of the Warblers had brought their girlfriends aswell, and Jeff and Nick were in some corner, making out. It surely was the most sucking evening for Kurt. He decided to gather Wes and David together and go on with the song, before he would chicken out and leave the room, because Blaine and Jeremiah were acting sickly adorable together.

xxx

Blaine looked up as he heard Kurt's voice ringing through the room. Jeremiah looked annoyed, and wanted to pull Blaine's face back to continue kissing, but Blaine shook his head, as he stared at his friend. A pang of guilt went through his heart. He had been ignoring Kurt, because he was spending time with Jeremiah. But Kurt would understand, right? He was in love, and wanted to spend as much time with him… Kurt, of all people, would understand, because he had a weakness for romance.

"I want to perform a self-written song. And I'm dedicating this song to someone who knows immediately it's about him, once the song is started." Kurt did everything not to stare at Blaine, but Blaine immediately knew the song was about him. And that made him more curious than he already was. Jeremiah made the grip around Blaine's waist tighter, but Blaine didn't seem to notice, because Wes and David started with the melody of this song. Then Kurt started to sing, and a shiver went through Blaine's spine. His voice was simply stunning!

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
>He's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do_

Blaine swallowed, as he felt Jeremiah stiffen behind him. He started to rub his arm absent-mindedly, but continued staring at Kurt. He was so beautiful, this guy…__

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like<br>And he'll never know your story like I do_

It was true. Jeremiah never asked him about Blaine's story about his old high school, why he had been transferring to Dalton Academy. But after all the craziness at Kurt's school, Kurt had been a listening ear for Blaine's complaintements about homophobes.__

_But he wears skinny jeans, I wear T-shirts  
>He's a Gap employer and I'm just a fashion freak<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Blaine's mouth ran dry. Kurt was taking this harder than he had expected he would take it. He was heart broken by the fact Jeremiah and he were now a couple.

Jeremiah seemed to understand it aswell, the message of the song, because he was pressing kisses in Blaine's neck. But Blaine pushed him away, shaking his head. Jeremiah looked hurt, rejected. He knew that Blaine was no longer interested in him. Probably. Blaine felt Jeremiah's grip weakening and his muscles were shaking in anger.__

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Blaine was sure now. The boy that was spilling his heart right now in a self written song in front of him. That boy… He had stolen Blaine's heart. In another way than Jeremiah. The love, if it was love at all, he felt for Jeremiah was just silly. He had fallen for Jeremiah, because of his looks. Because his eyes are to die for. Maybe Jeremiah had the looks, but he certainly hadn't the sensitive, caring inside Kurt had.__

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

Blaine laughed softly at those last words. Because yes, it was easy. He had fallen in love with Kurt so easily. So effortless. And it made him happy inside. Kurt made his heart beating faster. Something Jeremiah could not.  
><em><br>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a boy like that?<em>

Yes, what was Blaine doing with a boy like Jeremiah, when the guy in front of him was so much more... special. Yes, he was a drama queen, and the average gay guy. But Blaine didn't care about that point. He cared about Kurt.__

_He wears Converse, I wear sneakers  
>He's a Gap employer and I just a fashion freak<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Kurt didn't have to dream anymore. Today was the day he realized that he had been in love with Kurt all this time. He just needed some confirmation. He stared at his boyfriend, who was looking at Kurt with narrowed eyes. He knew. Blaine knew he knew. He leaned into Jeremiah's chest.

"We're talking about this later… I'm really sorry, but we're over."__

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

Jeremiah nodded, and left, without saying another word. Blaine saw Kurt looking happier than ever, and he also saw that Kurt had more courage to sing the song, now Jeremiah was gone.__

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Blaine belonged with Kurt. It was true. It was written in the stars. It had been true all the time. It just took Blaine a little longer to face the truth.__

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

Blaine sat up straighter, as he watched Kurt singing all those words directly and only to him. He felt special, because Jeremiah never had done anything like this to him. After the Gap attack, they had just rolled easily into a relationship. But it had been wrong. Oh, boy… It was wrong.__

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

Slowly Blaine stood up and made his way over to Kurt, who was watching him with shocked, teary eyes. But then he seemed to understand, and he reached his hands for Blaine. Blaine smiled as he took his friend's hands.__

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Blaine stared in Kurt's eyes, and Kurt stared right back. Those eyes were to die for. They were more beautiful than Jeremiah's eyes. How could Blaine be so clueless all this time?__

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<em>

When the song was ended, Kurt sniffed, and looked away from Blaine's eyes. Blaine frowned. Kurt was seriously still thinking about being rejected? After that look on Blaine's face? So Blaine forced Kurt to look into his eyes again.

"I love you, Kurt."

He saw the tears multiplying in Kurt's eyes, and that was about it. Blaine couldn't stand it any longer. So he slowly leaned in, silently asking permission, and as Kurt didn't push him back, Blaine closed the gap, pressing his lips on Kurt's.

Kurt's lips melted with his and Blaine sighed into the kiss. This was right. Kurt's lips against his felt so natural. Blaine brought one hand up to cup Kurt's face, and ran his tongue over the lower lip of Kurt, asking for entrance. And entrance he got. As soon as his tongue came in contact with Kurt's, he felt a shudder down his spine. He wrapped his free arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

When they were both out of breath, they pulled back, staring into each other's eyes as they were panting. All the Warblers at the party had grown silent, and when they noticed the boys were back on earth, they slowly started to talk again. Blaine looked around, laughing softly, and then he grabbed Kurt's hands, taking him outside, simply because they needed privacy.

They had a lot to talk about. But at this moment, it was all right.

**Longest yet! I had fun writing this one. :3 I hoped you had fun reading it aswell! See you next time. :)**


	25. Cheerleading

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #25: Cheerleading videos make many hearts beat faster… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**I give you an opportunity to come and stalk me on Facebook: www . facebook . com / myrnefest. ;) Remove all the breaks, and voila! If you decide to stalk me, give me your nickname so I know who you are! Oh, and yes, I do post things in Dutch, but luckily also in English!**

**And secondly… Wow. More than 20,000 hits for this story… 27 favourites and 47 story alerts… I'm speechless guys. I love you all so, so, so much!**

**Prompt by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_ **& **_**Violethillbeautiful**__**:**_ _1) The warblers find Kurt's cheerleading videos (Thanks to Puck and Santana) and Blaine realizes that he loves Kurtie! 2) Blaine sees Kurt's old cheerleading videos and falls in love with him, resulting in Klisses galore.  
><em>**(I'm mixing these two together, just because they look like each other a lot!)**

**Duh. :D Ofcourse there has to be a chapter about Cheerleading!Kurt. ;) Just because I totally imagine Blaine sitting in front of the computer, mouth wide open… Okay. I'm rambling! Arg! Make me stop! Anyways…**

**This chapter is after Kurt has transferred back to McKinley, so after Born this way. Somewhere around Prom Queen.**

**Enjoy!**

Cheerleading

Blaine was running late for Warbler practice for the third time this week, and he was sure Wes wouldn't be calm now… They needed their lead singer, and he had been caught up by his mother, who had come with the terrible news.

His parents were divorced.

Well, hopefully Wes could understand that, and wouldn't let him clean the choir room with a tooth brush, or something like that. Blaine sighed and opened the door, his mouth already open to explain. But what he saw then…

The Warblers were gathered around David's laptop, watching something. Blaine heard the beginning tunes of '4 minutes' and as soon as he heard Kurt's voice, he shrieked. Everyone turned their heads to look at Blaine, grinning.

"Come and wach it, Blainey." Jeff dropped his arm, that was wrapped around Nick's shoulders, and reached for Blaine, tugging him along to the laptop. Blaine's mouth hung wide open, as he saw Kurt and Mercedes singing '4 minutes', when the Cheerios were doing a hard routine. He noticed his fellow-Warblers staring at the girls, but honestly… Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt. He was pulling the sexiest faces ever, and his hips were swaying, and…

It tortured Blaine, because he'd never thought he would look at his best friend like that. Ever. But now it was different, because this boy was doing delicious things with his hips… Blaine was doomed.

"Blaine? Blaine Warbler? Contact to Blaine?" Jeff was waving his hand in front of Blaine's eyes, but Blaine was playing Kurt's performance over and over in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The other Warblers were now all staring at Blaine.

Suddenly Wes banged his gavel loud on the table, and everyone literally made a jump in the air, including Blaine.

"Warblers! Attention! What we all saw there was Kurt cheerleading, and he looked good… And according to Blaine he looked really, really hot. So I guess," Wes reached for a piece of paper and read the names who had delivered the DVD with the performance of Kurt, "Santana and Puck have done their job well. And these are their words not mine, but Blaine… 'Get some'." Wes pulled an amused face and stared at his friend, who was blinking and red from embaressement.

"We dismiss Blaine from this meeting, since he has to go to McKinley to confess his feelings to Kurt… stat!" David snapped his fingers, and it made Blaine frown. Because he wasn't yet sure about his feelings for Kurt. Had it been more, or was it just a conformation that his best friend was just really sexy and good with his hips and good with his voice and good in pulling sexy faces?

Blaine groaned, so loud that it made all the Warblers look up. Nick laughed and pointed at the door. "Go, man! We totally understand. David gave you permission! You have to take that opportunity."

Blaine watched his fellow-Warblers and nodded, disappearing through the door. Luckily his dorm room was close to the choir room, so within a minute he found himself on his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

Had these guys been right? Had he really needed this performance to find out that he liked Kurt? He wasn't lying when he said that he was totally turned on by that performance. But did it immediately meant he liked Kurt? You could get boners from friends, right? It was slightly unusual, yes, but Blaine was sure it was happening more often…

A sudden exhaustion made his eyes heavier and made him yawn, so he curled his arms around the pillow and fell into a restless sleep. It was still bugging him, and it caused him to wake up in the middle of the night, after having an… interesting dream of Kurt, with an erection. And to get rid of it, it wasn't enough to just think about girl boobs, or dead kittens. He had to jerk himself off!

With a red face, he fell asleep again, to be followed by Kurt in his dreams again…

The next morning he woke up, with another erection. It was really embarresing. Blaine decided to take a cold shower, maybe that would help.

But in the shower, he couldn't help thinking about Kurt running his fingers over Blaine's naked chest, and humping his hips into Blaine's, both shrieking as they felt how good it was…

xxx

"Wes! I need that DVD with the performance of Kurt! Please?" Blaine was knocking on Wes's door, on a Saturday morning at nine o'clock. Slowly the door went open, and Wes revealed his sleepy head. But with the DVD in his hand.

"There you go, loverboy. I heard that you weren't off to Lima yesterday? Now… Watch that performance again, and then you know for sure, and then you can go up to Lima to freaking tell him, Blaine. You've kept him waiting long enough…" Wes flashed a knowing smile at Blaine, who answered it with a groan.

"I know, Wes, I know… Bye, I'm sorry for waking you, by the way." Blaine walked away, before Wes could say something like 'Ah, don't worry' or 'Yes, you better be sorry…'. Blaine quickly made his way over to his room, putting the DVD in his laptop and started to watch the '4 minutes' performance.

He had to know if his reaction would be just like yesterday. If so, he really had to question his thoughts about Kurt. If not… He would pretend nothing of this had ever happened, and he would continue be a good friend to Kurt. Because honestly… He couldn't force feelings for Kurt, right? How much Kurt seemed to like Blaine, or how much everyone wished to see them together. The major point for Blaine was actually liking Kurt in more than a friend-way.

His mouth ran dry as he watched the performance again. Because yes, the reaction his mind and body were giving him were just the same as yesterday… He slowly felt his pants getting tight. His eyes were glued at the screen. Mercedes didn't bother him. It was just Kurt. He swallowed, wetting his lips when the performance was done. He walked to the mirror, to see his eyes slightly darker than normal. He sighed. What the hell was Kurt Hummel doing to him, to make him feel that way?

He quickly did his morning routine (it wasn't as long as Kurt's, thank you very much), and then made his way over to his car. He would drive to Lima to confront Kurt with it. Some questions why Kurt had never told him he was in the Cheerios… And maybe, really maybe, he could kiss him senseless and run his hands over those hips…

He slammed his hands into the car wheel, and accidentely hit the claxon. He buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. Blaine started the car, and drove away, paying extra attention to the road, before he would cause any accidents, because he was thinking about his too sexy best friend… How would he explain that?

An hour and a half later, he parked his car in front of the Hummel-Hudson house, and stepped out, taking a deep breath, before knocking the door. A minute or so later a suprised Kurt opened the door, with his mouth slightly open, and Blaine found himself really wanting to kiss those lips…

"Ehm… Hi, Kurt! I thought… I hadn't really planned something today, so I thought I would stop by! Sorry about not calling or texting or so… Am I welcome? I.. I could leave again?" He worried his lip between his teeth, because he hadn't even thought about contacting Kurt before showing up.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, opening the door more. "No, it's okay, Blaine. Come in! I was planning on putting some ideas on paper for my prom outfit! I'm gonna design one myself! Isn't that cool?" Kurt rambled, as they made their way over to the kitchen. Kurt opened the fridge, while Blaine sat down at the kitchen table, swallowing nervously, because he caught himself staring at Kurt's ass, when he bend to grab something in the fridge.

"That's so cool, Kurt. I'm sure your outfit will be lovely… Do you… already have a date? To the prom?" Blaine cleared his throath, suddenly happy Kurt couldn't see his face. _Smooth, Anderson… Real smooth._

Kurt turne around with a suprised expression, and he then shook his head. "No… I was just planning on dancing with everyone from New Directions. Mercedes, Rachel, Britt… That would be just lovely. Why? Were you planning on asking me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked in a teasing voice, as he crunched up his nose in a really cute way. Blaine had a hard time focusing on his words, but he nodded, blushing and staring at the ground.

"Yes… Actually." He wrapped his hands together, and stared up at Kurt, laughing silently about his shocked expression. He slowly stood up, giving Kurt enough time to shake his head, lettingh him know he didn't want it, and he made his way over to Kurt, ever so slowly. He reached his hand for Kurt's forehead, and wiped some hair away there. "I… saw something what suprised me, Kurt," he whispered. He didn't know if Burt, Carole and Finn were home, but he didn't want them to overhear what he was about to say.

"W-What?" Kurt's voice was shaking, and Blaine thought it was super, super cute. He moved closer, until they were only a few inches from each other. If Blaine wanted, he could just touch Kurt, and wrap him into a tight hug. But he wanted to confess first.

"I.. saw '4 minutes', Kurt. Puck and Santana apparently had send a DVD to Dalton. I wasn't sure why, but when I read the message on the letter that was send with it, it had became clear. And… I guess they've succeed, because I'm madly and hopelessly in love with you, Kurt… The way you were moving your hips, the way you were throwing sexy faces at everyone in the audience, the way you were just… so yourself. You've blown me away, and you've made me realize something that I already knew for a very, very long time, I was only too scared to admit, I guess."

Kurt's lowerlip was trembling, and Blaine was suddenly worried. What if he had fooled himself with the thought Kurt actually liked him? What if Kurt would reject him? He wasn't sure if he could handle that… He had only found out, and he wanted Kurt to kiss him. He wanted to trail his hands down to those hips, and grab them. He wanted…

His thought got cut off by Kurt's lips… Oh my god, Kurt's lips were on his, and suddenly he wasn't thinking straight anymore. Kurt Hummel. Was. Kissing. Him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist and pulled him closer, and then he ran his hands down, placing them gently on his hips. He sighed against Kurt's lips, because this was all he had hoped for. Soon Kurt pulled back, and looked with sparkling eyes into Blaine's.

"If you need a cheerleading video to fall in love with me, I will perform cheerleading routines much more often," he teased with a bright smile, cocking his head and laughing as Blaine groaned.

"If you do that, I won't be able to keep my hands off you. You looked so sexy in that video, Kurt… You have no idea." Blaine pulled Kurt back against him, now nibbling his earlobe softly. Kurt left out a breathy laugh and Blaine could feel him nod.

"Yeah, I know, honey. My confidence is rather sexy, don't you think?" He suddenly started to suck behind Blaine's ear, at one spot that made Blaine's legs turn to gelly.

"Y-yes…" Blaine breathed out, as Kurt laughed again, moving on to Blaine's neck, nipping the skin there. Blaine was now a babbling mess underneath Kurt's talented, hot mouth. Kurt laughed against Blaine's skin, and moved his hands underneath Blaine's shirt, so caress the skin on his back.

"Do you want a private show of me, Blaine?" Kurt whispered in his ear, in a husky, low voice, nibbling his ear lobe during.

And Blaine was sure that he would faint right here and there… And then he was sure. There would never be another. Only Kurt Hummel could have a spot in Blaine's heart. And Blaine wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	26. Book

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #26: Why can't you concentrate, while your friend is just reading a book? Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Tomorrow I'll start with my study at college. I'll be extremely busy… And I wouldn't be able to post that much, I'm afraid… So, one or two updates per week. I'm really sorry, but I have to focus on school. I really need to start looking at the future now. Hope you understand!**

**One word prompt by **_**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_**: **_Book.  
><em>**(I think you want me to write 'Warblervention' right? I still have no idea what to do with that one D: But you'll get your 'Warblervention' prompt for sure. I'm just not sure when!)**

**See what I've made of it. ;) Just a silly drabble, guys. Somehow I always get drabbles out of the word prompts… Maybe 'Warblervention' would have more success. But still…**

**Enjoy!**

Book

Blaine made his way over to the Dalton library, where he was hoping to find some rest to study. In his room, he would be interrupted the whole time. Jeff or Nick, to come and ask if they can borrow a book, because they 'lost' their own. David, to randomly start a talk about his problems with his girlfriend. Wes, to discuss things with him about the setlist for the next performance they were about to do. Kurt, because he was missing his friends at McKinley, and needed someone to talk to…

Blaine opened the door of the library, and immediately closed his eyes, sighing relieved, when he found just the quietness he needed to study. He sat down at a table, and stared around, noticing that everyone was wrapped into their studybooks. And Blaine was happy about that. Dalton was still one of the best schools in the neighborhood. Half of the guys of Dalton would go to Harvard, Yale or Princeton, the three best universities in the USA. And the other half would find an university aswell, not as good as Harvard, Yale or Princeton, but not the worst either.

Blaine really wanted to go to New York to study at NYU there. In New York, he could find a nice mix between studying and making music, because _everything _was possible in New York. He could start a music career, while working at school.

He was about to open his book, when his eyes fell on Kurt, who sat on one of the comfy seats, with his legs curled underneath his body. His eyes were moving fast, as he stared at the book in his lap, and Blaine widened his eyes.

It was such a weird moment to conclude that Kurt was really adorable, but the way his lips curled into a smile, when he (probably) read something funny, and the way his nose would crunch up as he (probably) read something disgusting was just too cute to resist.

Blaine dropped his pen, as he continued staring at Kurt. Now Kurt was blinking with his eyes, as he moved the book closer to his eyes. Like he was suprised about what he was reading. It made Blaine laugh and he stiffled it quickly with his hand. Luckily Kurt hadn't looked up from his book. The story he was reading was probably too fun to pay attention to something else.

Blaine tried to focus on studying, because really, that was the reason he was sitting here. But Kurt now threw his head in his neck as he silently laughed about something. And that was it for Blaine, because seriously? Since when did he start to look at his best friend like that?

Since Kurt started to read a book, and since he was making all kinds of silly and cute expressions… Blaine held the edge of the table, as he read the same sentence over and over again. Then he caught himself on looking at Kurt again, who was now reading with a frown. And Blaine concluded he looked just plain adorable while frowning.

This was madness… Blaine had just fallen in love with his best friend, while he was reading a goddamn book! He had to get away from here… There was too much distraction here. Distraction in the form of his best friend…

He would tell him later he liked him, because seriously… It wasn't a secret that Kurt Hummel liked Blaine Anderson. And now Blaine had found out he liked Kurt back, he shouldn't waste time.

That's why he wrote a message on a little piece of paper and put it between the pages of the book Kurt was reading. And the next time Kurt would open the book to read on, the piece of paper would fall out and Kurt would read…

_Dear Kurt,_

_I've found out. I've found out I'm madly in love with you. I saw you reading a book in the library the other day, and you were making all those adorable expressions… Yes, Kurt. It's lame, but I've fallen in love with you when you were reading a book. That's probably the most unromantic thing you've ever heard._

_But it only seemed fair to me that I would confess my feelings through the same book I've caught you reading in that day. I hope you're not angry at me for not telling you face to face, but believe me… I'll do something face to face, if you want to ofcourse… ;)_

_Love,  
>Blaine<em>

And a day later, when Kurt had actually opened the book and found the message, he had thrown the book aside, and had made his way over to Blaine's dorm room, knocking and before Blaine could even open the door properly, Kurt had it already pushed open and was pressing his lips to Blaine in a desperate, but loving way. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as Blaine kissed back, wounding his arms around Kurt's back.

_Yes, _Blaine thought. _The perfect way to fall in love with Kurt Hummel. I don't regret it at all… As long as I get to kiss him the rest of my life._


	27. Amazing

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #27: Sometimes, Blaine just can't shut up… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Ugh, it's so hard at college. I'm making long days and I have a lot of reading and researching to do... I'd rather just update this story, but unfortunately, life isn't always fair. But luckily I've found some time to write the next chapter!**

**Prompt by **_**WiseGirl747**_: _Blaine's talking to the warbler's and they're all talking about the new kid, Kurt, nad Blaine starts talking about him, them goes on to how nice his hair is and stuff like that till he realizes what he's saying_

**I changed the prompt just a slightest bit! Just watch what I did with it!**

**In this one shot, all the Dalton-students are rooming alone. There are about 300 students, and around 200 boys are rooming in Dalton, while the other 100 are traveling between home and Dalton every day. That's how I imagine Dalton. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Amazing

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room, making preparations to go to bed, as he heard a faint knock on the door. Curious about who it was, he called out a "yes?", before the person behind the door opened the room.

It was Kurt, his beautiful face red from… crying? Blaine sat up straighter as he pulled out the other chair from under the desk, letting his new friend know he could sit down. He earned a thankful smile from Kurt, as hes at down, brushing his knees with Blaine's.

"What's up, Kurt?" Really slow and careful Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's knee, caressing it with his fingers. Kurt looked up with wide eyes, blushing, but Blaine didn't seem to notice. And if he did… he certainly wouldn't know he had caused the blush with his simple and comforting touch.

"I… I hadn't thought the first time at Dalton was so hard, Blaine… I usually fall asleep at the voice of Finn calling either Rachel or Quinn… I fall asleep at my father watching football on the television… All those sounds are part of my evening. It's so hard to just… fall asleep at a place where it's so quiet. It makes me kinda scared…" Kurt's lower lip was trembling as he stared at Blaine. Blaine noticed his beautiful, blue eyes were shining with tears and it broke Blaine's heart.

"You can sleep in here? I'm usually reading till eleven o'clock, so you would hear the turning of the pages so now and then. It's not your father or Finn, but hopefully it'll do…" Blaine offered shyly, but with a close-mouthed smile. The smile that broke out on Kurt's face was simply the most gorgeous smile Blaine had ever seen, and it made him smile too. He was just happy he could make his friend this happy.

"Thank you, Blaine… You know, I'll just take the couch. Then you can stay in your bed…" Kurt's blush appeared again, as he hugged his arms around himself, yawning.

"Nonsense… Take the bed. I have some blankets and a pillow in my wardrobe. I'll take them. Please, take the bed, I insist." With a smile Blaine brushed his finger over Kurt's cheek and pointed at the bed. "Go! I'll make some soft noises!"

"Thanks, Blaine. This is the best thing a friend has ever done to me. I am very thankful," and Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the curly haired boy. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt…" and Blaine saw the brunette making his way over to his bed. Blaine smiled as he grabbed the blankets and pillow and made a nice bed on the couch.

He found himself relaxing into the fabric of the couch a minute or so later, when he heard Kurt breathing regulary and softly. And Blaine suddenly couldn't find the strength anymore to grab his book. He was slowly falling asleep at the peaceful sounds of Kurt breathing…

xxx

"What do you mean, that's not what friends do? That is everything a friend does, David! Be there for one another. Why do you always think there's more behind a thing like that? I was just being nice to my friend Kurt!" Blaine found himself in the hallway, talking to some Warblers. David had just asked Blaine if he had offered Kurt the bed to sleep, because he liked him. David had also given some stupid comment that was "not something friends would do, he would comfort him, but certainly not offer him his own bed". Blaine snorted, as he watched his friend with a smirk around his lips. "Wipe that ridiculous grin off your face, Thompson. I do _not _like Kurt, okay? He just stood there, with his cheeks covered in tears. He looked absolutely lost, like a puppy! And I just couldn't stand seeing more eyes leaving those beautiful eyes. And his hair was messed up, but still he managed to look absolutely amazing, and he was sitting there… and I couldn't just leave him, and his lips were pouting and… I really wanted to… _Shit…_" Blaine widened his eyes, as the realization hit him.

"Yeah, Blaine. Meet you falling in love at first sight." Wes grinned brightly, as he fist bumped with David. Nick and Jeff were standing hand-in-hand, staring excitedly at Blaine, who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It was not love at first sight, okay? I've known Kurt for… 2 weeks?" Blaine knew how lame the excuse sounded, but he didn't want his friends to know he was indeed… falling for Kurt so fast. He wanted to figure it out all by himself, then telling Kurt, because he had every right to be told, and then his friends would be informed. But no… Ofcourse his friends had to be such smart boys and figure it out for him. Blaine groaned, and it made the four boys in front of him laugh even more.

"Yeah, well, Blaine. I guess you're not only fooling us, but also yourself, and Kurt. You like him, just admit it, because we know. And you struggling won't change our minds about that." Jeff had dropped his arm around Nick's casually, as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't wait as long as Nick and me, you know how it both had tortured us." Jeff flashed a loving smile at Nick, and Nick blushed, but smiling back happily. Behind the couple David and Wes were sticking their fingers down their throath, and Blaine left out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, you lovebirds should be together… Don't be as sticky as Jeff and Nick, because that's just… disgustingly cute, but I'm sure that would be possible. And keep the PDA down!" David nudged Blaine's nose and then pushed him. "Go! Tell him!"

"I really like him, don't I?" Blaine left out a dreaming sigh after speaking, and Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were all rolling their eyes and nodding.

"Yes!" They said in common, and they were all reaching their hands for Blaine, who was nodding and walking back as he stared at the eight hands right in front of him, just a few inches away from his chest.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I have to tell, Kurt! Bye!" And Blaine was gone, leaving behind four contented guys. Nick and Jeff kissed each other out of relief and Wes and David now did a high five.

And their celebration the last day had been right, because the next day, the four Warblers spotted Kurt and Blaine leaning against Kurt's dorm-room door, while Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and making circles with his thumb. As Kurt saw them, Nick held up his thumb and Jeff winked. Kurt was confused at first, but then he caught himself on caring too much, and he went back to paying attention to his _boyfriend_, which was much more important.

And Blaine? Yeah, Blaine was just happy. Because his friends could be pushy, but they helped him confessing to Kurt, and he couldn't thank them enough.

**Hah, sorry guys, for letting Jeff and Nick be together **_**again **_**in this story, but I just can't help myself! Niff is just so cute! I really want to squeeze Riker's and Curt's cheeks. Hehe. Okay, don't pay attention to me, I'm just a silly, Dutch girl, who will probably never see the cast of the Warblers. If we even don't get a Glee live here, the chances of having the Warblers here would be just 0,0%...**

**Anyways… See you all next time!**


	28. Niff

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #28: Blaine talks to Jeff, wondering why Niff isn't together yet… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>I'm no Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't claim the characters.

**Sorry for the lacks of updates, but school has been killing me, and I'm crashing at a friend's place really much, because she lives in the city where I have attented college, and I live an hour and a half traveling, and to get up at 6.15 in the morning… is just torture (I'm not a morning person, don't blame me!). And school is so hard, ugh. I really hope this is it for me, because I seriously don't wanna quit…**

**I've got myself a beta for 'Now I know'! :D A special shout out to her! My lovely beta is **_**kailamatoso**__**, **_**and she already edited this chapter for me. :) I love you already! But, with a beta, it will probably take even longer to update this story, since I have to send the chapter to my beta and she has to edit it and send it back. And we're in a huge time difference (she lives in Canada, and I live in Holland) from 5 to 9 hours, so it'll take a bit longer. Hope you don't mind, because the chapters are much better with her beta'ing!**

**And the next one! I love all your prompts by the way! I'm a happy author, but ofcourse I can't have enough prompts, so keep sending in. :D**

**Prompt by **_**Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue**__**: **__what if (because I'm starting to really like Niff now... hahah) Blaine and Kurt knew that Jeff and Nick liked each other and were sick of them both being oblivious idiots and decided that they should try to get them together and after awhile Blaine just sort of realizes he likes Kurt..._

**Niff, Niff, Niff, Niff, Niff! :D Yay for this prompt, because I seriously love it! Good job, you (yeah, I don't know your real name, and to call you Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue every time… well, I hope you aren't mad, hehe)!**

**This one plays around the time Kurt attends Dalton, so before Sectionals season 2. :D Hope you enjoy!**

Niff

"They're so cute together!" Kurt squealed as he sat down at the table with his three friends from the Warblers; Blaine, Wes, and David, holding a cup of coffee between his hands. He eyed Nick and Jeff in the corner, who were feeding each other their breakfast. Blaine rolled his eyes, looking at Kurt, who was staring back questioningly. "What?"

"They're not together," Blaine snorted and Wes and David were sighing, dissapointed. Kurt stared from Blaine, to David, to Wes, and back to his mentor/friend/crush, blinking, surprised.

"They're not? Wow… It looks like they are. They're both idiots! It's obvious they like each other, so what are they waiting for?" Kurt frowned, while playing with the plastic lid of the coffee cup. "I mean… I would notice someone staring at me like that, and I would conclude that person likes me."

Wes and David both choked on their coffee, and coughed, while they shared a knowing glance. Kurt frowned even more at his friends' weird behaviour, but he shrugged it off, and continued to drink his coffee. He stared at Jeff and Nick, who were now whispering with their faces close to each other. Kurt 'aww'-ed, while Blaine was looking at his new best friend. Blaine knew that face of Kurt. It meant he was making up a plan in his head to get them together. Kurt's plans were always good, and if it would mean Jeff and Nick together, then he was in.

"Guys… This is what we do…"

xxx

Blaine knocked on Jeff's door, straightening his tie. Across the hall Kurt was standing in front of Nick's room, a smirk around his lips. Blaine couldn't help grinning, while seeing the expression on his best friend's face. Then Kurt disappeared, after Nick had opened the door.

"Yes?" Jeff's voice sounded suprised, and Blaine pulled the door open, seeing his friend sitting on the bed, doing his homework.

"Hey Blaine. What are you doing here?" Jeff closed his calculus book, grinning because he had an excuse to quit with schoolwork. Blaine played with his fingers nervously, studying the floor. Jeff frowned and coughed, making Blaine look up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man…" Blaine flushed red and then just decided to stick with the original plan. Be super forward and just ask him why the hell he and Nick weren't together yet. "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?"

"Sure, buddy, what's up?" Jeff pulled his second chair from underneath his desk, offering the lead Warbler a seat. Blaine sat down with a sparkle in his eyes as he thought about the plan Kurt had made up. It would work for sure, and within an hour – hopefully – Niff would be on. Blaine scratched the back of his neck as he watched the blond-haired Warbler.

"Yeah, well… We were all wondering…" Blaine frowned, while searching for the right words, and then just concluded that he could be forward, like Kurt ordered him to do, "why the hell aren't you together with Nick?"

Jeff actually widened his eyes at this question and he dropped his eyes guiltily. He nibbled on his lower lip as he stared at Blaine. "Do you have a friend you want to give your life for?"

Blaine was now the person to nibble on his lip, because images of Kurt were flashing through his mind. If Kurt was sick, and there was some sort of way Blaine could take the illness, just so it wouldn't affect Kurt anymore, then he would totally do it.

"Do you have a friend you can talk to, even when it's three AM?" Jeff ran his hand through his blond hair, and continued staring at Blaine, who was deep in thought. Kurt. "Do you have a friend you can share everything with, even if it's nonsense?" Kurt. "Do you have a friend you care so much about, but you don't want to tell him, because you're afraid it'll screw up the friendship?"

_… Is that what it is? What Jeff described? Our friendship is the most important thing I possess at the moment, but I sort of like Kurt… Was I too scared to admit?_

"Blaine?" Jeff was waving his hand in front of Blaine's eyes, and Blaine blinked his eyes, confusedly.

"I guess you needed the conformation, my friend," Jeff concluded amusedly, while he grabbed his friend's hand, but not in an intimidate way. "You can try and get Nick and I together, Kurt's probably talking to Nick right now, and yes, I like Nick… Maybe I even love him, who knows? But when I'm sure of it… He will be the first one to know, okay? First you have to go through your own mind, seeing who you're fooling. I bet you... You like Kurt."

Blaine was dizzy. Everything was turning in front of his eyes. Nothing made sense anymore. Had he really tried to talk to Jeff about Nick? He had totally forgotten. Everything was falling into place now. He liked Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"T-Thank you, Jeff…" Blaine managed to choke out and jumped up, releasing Jeff's hand and swallowing. "But please… Tell Nick soon. We're sick of the tension between you two." Blaine said when he had finally found enough strength to talk. He ruffled the blond's hair, and exited the room.

Now he had to find Kurt.

And it was like fate had struck them both, because Kurt also left the room, with a bright smile around his lips, and when he spotted Blaine, he run up. "Blaine, Blaine! Nick is going to tell Jeff. And, how did it go there? Did you knock some sense into Jeff?"

Blaine had to look up to meet Kurt's eyes, and that was a bad move, because ever since he had glued his eyes to Kurt, he couldn't look away anymore. Kurt looked at him with a frown as he couldn't get a comment out of his friend.

"Blaine? Where are you in your mind?"

"With you…"

_Crap! Did I really say that?_ Blaine worried his lower lip between his teeth, and stared at Kurt, who had now a hopeful glance in his eyes. Then Blaine decided he couldn't do much else than just kiss the boy.

And that evening, Dalton knew two new couples. Niff, after months of turning around each other, and Klaine, after… exactly one week of turning around each other. Maybe they just didn't want to make the same mistakes as their friends Nick and Jeff. Simple as that.


	29. Fight

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>TeamBartie  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #29: Klaine is fighting, and Wevid can't let that happen… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Guys, I love you all so much. You're all standing there with open arms to welcome me back. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts that are still coming. :D You make me a happy writer. And again I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter! Blame my beta this time! She forgot to beta this chapter. Hehe. But I forgive her.**

**I still have 19 prompts to work on, yay. Including some one-word prompts of **_**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_ **and some other. You seem to be all fan of prompting jealous!Blaine and sexy!Kurt. ;) I promise I'll post a sexy!Kurt fic in two chapters, because I have the next chapter planned out (it's gonna be an one-word prompt fic!). ;) Sexy!Kurt is on your way!**

**Oh look, I have tumblr. niemandsiehtdich . tumblr . com. Start following me… Not that I post interesting posts, but still. :) And follow my beta too… **_**icanholdanynotelongerthan-you **_**AND FOLLOW OUR CRAZINESS!**

**I'm so happy with my beta, **_**icanholdanynotelongerthanyou**_**! She's totally awesome, I love her and she writes wonderful stories! (NIFF and KLAINE!) Check her out and review her stories. For me and her, and your entertainement? *puppy eyes***

**Prompt by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_:_Kurt and Blaine have been arguing a lot lately so Wes and David lock them in a closet until they (Kurt and Blaine) realize their feelings for each other._

**I'm gonna let them fight. :D :D :D :D This is around Blame it on the alcohol, after the Rachel Berry-incident. Instead of making up after that Lima Bean scene, they're continuing fighting, until Wevid is getting crazy about it!**

**Enjoy!**

Fight

Blaine knew why Kurt was mad, he truly did. He just couldn't agree with it. Kurt was a teenager who claimed to be gay, so was Blaine… Or so he thought. If he had liked kissing Rachel, he could change his mind, right?

Teenage years were all about discovering and making mistakes. Blaine did think he was gay, because he had never felt attracted to girls. But now there was one girl who did, and he might be bicurious. The amusing thing was that straight guys always used the word 'bicurious' if they wanted an excuse to make out with people from the same gender.

With Blaine it was different. He used the term to make out with girls, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt wasn't amused in the slightest about this, however. Blaine's best friend, once so accepting, was now ignoring him, because he was mad about him being bicurious. Okay, so what if the girl Blaine felt attracted to was Rachel Berry, one of Kurt's best friends at McKinley? That didn't give Kurt the right to react like that.

Blaine sighed as he picked up his schoolbag to start another day at Dalton Academy. He fully expected to be ignored by Kurt again, but as soon as he opened the door, Kurt tumbled in.  
>"What the…?" Blaine shrieked and jumped back, catching Kurt before he would hit the floor. He was mad at his friend, yes, but he didn't wish him a broken nose, or something worse. Kurt released himself from Blaine's embrace as soon as he had found his balance back.<p>

"Thank you, Blaine. How dapper of you…" He commented icily, when he straightened his tie, leaning casually at the wall. "Can we have a talk, Blaine?" He looked down at Blaine with a slight amused smile, and caught one curl on his pinky. "Forgot to do something this morning, Blaine?"

Blaine stiffened, as Kurt caught his hair and blushed, slapping Kurt's hand away. Kurt looked hurt, and let himself in Blaine's room, looking around. "We just skip breakfast, so we can talk, okay?"

Blaine huffed and folded his arms, shaking his head, as his stomach rumbled, like it could hear Kurt's words. "No. We're not gonna skip breakfast. Maybe you're someone who eats not much, but I need my food," and walked out of his door, with his afro-hair. For once he just didn't care about that. Most of the Dalton students had seen them with that hair anyways, when he was sick and had to walk to the nurse to get some medicines, in the middle of the day. He just had to style it down before tonight, when they had a nursing-home performance.

"Blaine Jayden Anderson, I'm not done with you!" Kurt followed Blaine with a scream and tugged at his sleeve. Blaine snorted, partly because Kurt called him by his full name, and partly because he hated people who tugged at his sleeve. Dalton uniforms were expensive and you got only two a year.

"What is your problem, Kurt? You wanted to talk, and now we have time to talk and you're only tugging at my sleeve. It's annoying! You know that about me! You know more about me than I wish sometimes!" Blaine bit back, and he saw Kurt backing away, with narrowed eyes and then looked up, at the same time as Blaine, as they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Guys, guys! Come with us, now!" Wes practically growled and grabbed Blaine's arm forcefully. David did the same with Kurt, until the two boys were both whining in pain. Wes opened the door to a cupboard under some stairs and pushed them both in, closing the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurt demanded, and glared at Blaine, like it was his fault. He tried to open the door, but ofcourse Wes and David had to stand against it, leaning with much force, while talking about something Blaine and Kurt both couldn't hear.

"I guess we're stuck in here," Kurt said, clearly annoyed by the fact he had to spend time with Blaine in such a small room. Blaine seemed to have the same concern and had his lips pressed together, while leaning against the wall, trying to look anywhere but to Kurt.

"You can look me in the eyes, Blaine. I'm still your best friend," Kurt sighed, and looked at Blaine, biting his lip and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine took it hesitatingly and then squeezed it.

"I wish I could say sorry, Kurt… But I can't. Although… I'm not sorry about the Rachel Berry thing. But I am sorry about yelling at you and… all those things." Blaine bit his lip aswell, and searched for Kurt's eyes, who were sparkling. Blaine swallowed, because Kurt looked even more beautiful right now, with tears shining in his eyes and this slight smile around his lips.

"It's all right, Blaine. I'm sorry too, for making such a deal out of it… I mean, I honestly just was jealous it was Rachel. Rachel gets everything… When I was still attending McKinley, she got all the solos. She got Finn, while I had a crush on him aswell. It's silly really, but seeing her getting everything I want too just… pisses me up." Kurt's cheeks were flushing red, and Blaine thought he had never seen anything more adorable and beautiful than Kurt at this moment.

"Y-You want me?" Blaine gasped and Kurt laughed, wrinkling his nose, and shook his head, taking Blaine's hand tighter in his, not looking away from Blaine's breathtaking face.

"I thought I had made that clear with that comment around Valentine's day. I've wanted you to serenade me, remember? Well… I guess that makes clear I want you." Kurt now looked away, releasing the grip around Blaine's hands, but then remembering he couldn't leave. He tried it again, but Wes and David were still there. Kurt groaned and leaned with his head against the door, groaning.

Blaine watched his best friend, not in amusement, but in awe. It was like this conversation had opened so many doors. He could continue developing a crush on Kurt, because that was where this going. Or he could react and kiss Kurt and fall more in love while having a relationship with him. Blaine was sure Kurt's kisses were able to do that.

The choice was quickly made. Blaine laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Kurt watched him in shock, and before Blaine could even think about it properly, he had his lips pressed on Kurt's. He felt and heard Kurt gasp underneath his touch, but he felt hands wrapping around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, and brought Kurt closer, running his tongue over Kurt's lower-lip, then pulling back.

Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes, and it made Blaine like Kurt even more. The flushed cheeks, the shocked expression on his face and the messed up hair were the complete picture Blaine had fallen in love with and now Kurt touched his lips.

"A-Am I dreaming?" He asked, his voice an octave or so higher, because of the suprise. Blaine laughed and pulled his boyfriend? closer, pressing a kiss in his hair.

"No, you're not. I really kissed you." With those words the door suddenly opened and Wes and David were squealing like fan girls at a concert of their favourite band.

"Oh my god, finally! Kurt's much better than Rachel, Blaine! This is so exciting, I'm gonna tell Nick and Jeff! They're so screwed!" David laughed and went off to search for the famous duo at Dalton. They were currently in the longest running relationship Dalton had ever known. The duo were also in the Warblers and really good friends to Wes and David, and to Blaine and Kurt too, for that matter.

Wes was standing there with a bright smile around his lips and he clapped Blaine on his shoulders, who was now shockingly glued to Kurt. "Good job, my friend. We're happy to see you with someone after everything you've gone through. Kurt… Be good to him, or we cut you, understood?"

Kurt nodded, while looking slightly horrified, and Wes nodded appreciatingly, leaving the two boys in private. Blaine sank his head on Kurt's shoulder and groaned. "That was so embarresing. Tell me again why they are my friends."

"They were there for you, when you attended Dalton. They were there when you wanted to talk about the bullies, about the Sadie Hawkins dance… They've been there in ways you have to be thankful about," Kurt whispered, and stroke Blaine's neck.

"I know… And they're right, you know? Finally… I don't know why I haven't done that earlier." Blaine lifted his head up to look in Kurt's eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt squealed and brought his hands to his mouth, squealing. "Oh my god, yes." He ducked his head and kissed Blaine with everything he had.

_Yes_, Blaine thought. _This is where I belong._

xXx

The new couple was currently standing in line to get coffee, when they saw Rachel walking their way up.

"Hey, Rachel!" Kurt said happily, but frowned, when Rachel ignored him and watched Blaine instead.

Without announcing anything, she grabbed Blaine's collar and pressed her lips on his. Blaine gasped and didn't kiss her back. After two seconds (for some weird reason it seemed longer to Blaine), Rachel pulled back and stared hopefully in her crush's eyes. Kurt stood there, not sure what to do. Rachel couldn't know about the relationship between Kurt and Blaine. Burt and Finn weren't even informed about it yet. And Kurt saw Blaine didn't kiss her back.

"Er… Rachel. Thank you for clearing that up. Now I know I'm hundred per cent gay, but I kind of… am in a relationship with Kurt." Blaine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, while he stared at Rachel, waiting for her dramatic reaction.

"Oh…" Rachel said, but she didn't seem disappointed. "That's cool. Congratulations, guys! And it's okay, Blaine… You've given me perfect song-material. Thank you! Bye!" And Rachel was gone, before the two boys could blink their eyes.

"Wow… I swear that girl is getting crazier and crazier," Kurt laughed and watched his boyfriend, who stood there with a frown on his face. "What's it, Blaine? Don't be sad about turning her down. She's used to Finn, so this shouldn't hurt her at all…"

"No. That's not it. I'm just concerned about her kiss. You… aren't upset?" Blaine asked carefully, looking with huge puppy eyes at his boyfriend.

"No, sweety. I'm not. You didn't kiss her back, did you? And… it was a confirmation for you. Now you know you're not bi-sexual, and now I don't date a bi-sexual guy. That's the biggest relief I could have." Kurt smiled crookedly and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Kurt…" And Blaine nuzzled his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Thank you for being you."

_And thank you for Wes and David, who had locked us up… The biggest confessions were made in that short amount of time._


	30. Drawing

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>I am unicorn  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #30: Kurt's got a calm aura around him when he draws… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Okay, I put this story off hiatus again. ;) I'll just post unbeta'd chapters until I have a beta again. :) I'll remind you guys every chapter I still need one, so uh… yeah. Guys, I need a beta!**

**Prompts are still open, because I wanna go on with this story for as long as possible. Luckily I still have a huge amount of prompts to work at, so I'm not bored yet… But don't forget to keep sending in! I'll add them to the list and they'll get worked out… eventually. Depends on how good your prompt is. ;)**

**One-word prompt by **_**KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek**_**: **_Drawing._

**Kurt's getting creative. ;) Enjoy!**

Drawing

Kurt had drawn his first painting when he was two. Ofcourse it was nothing more than a few scratches on a piece of paper, but his mother had hung it on the wall. According to Elizabeth it was a sentimental thing, because it was the first painting of their son. It should be on the wall.

It was still hanging there. After Elizabeth's death, Burt, even though he wasn't really fond of the painting, couldn't remove it. He just couldn't. It was a thing his son had made, and it was something his dead wife really liked.

When Kurt was painting, he always faced the piece of paper, hanging at the wall. It wasn't like he was proud of this painting, but just the fact that his mother liked it enough to hang it up the wall, meant so much for him, and it always gave him the energy and strenght to paint some more. For himself and his mom.

But since that day he came spying in Dalton Academy, his first painting no longer was his inspiration. He had now found inspiration in a certain boy, with hazel eyes and curly hair, which was gelled down within the walls of Dalton. The boy with the beautiful voice. Kurt had fallen in love with him when said boy had sung 'Teenage Dream' in front of him.

Kurt often found a story in Blaine's eyes. And from there it wasn't hard to get anything on paper. There were naked pictures of Blaine, or atleast… how Kurt pictured Blaine naked, because ofcourse, frustratingly enough, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine naked. _Yet. _Would it be yet? Would he ever see Blaine naked? No… ofcourse not. Blaine was blind. Blaine didn't know about Kurt's feelings for the curly haired boy. And he wouldn't. Ever.

Kurt sighed, and ran his free hand through his unstyled hair. Blaine would come over soon to run over a project for Dalton. Kurt was the one who wasn't boarding at Dalton. Blaine was boarding, though, since his parents were gone all the time. He pitied Blaine's relationship with his parents. While his father, step-mother and step-brother were very accepting about him being gay, Blaine's parents weren't. Or atleast, they weren't really happy with it. They ignored it, and according to Blaine, that was worse than being bullied. Sometimes they took a girl home to try to turn Blaine straight, but never in the Anderson-household the word 'gay' would fall.

Kurt pitied Blaine. He seemed so strong, but he was wearing a mask for many people. Only Kurt, David and Wes knew the things who had happened at his old school. He had attended a public school before going to Dalton, just like Kurt. Blaine was bullied aswell, when he had come out. Karofsky was bad, but the people at Blaine's school were worse. They had hurt him both physically and mentally.

Kurt watched his painting and smiled. It was a colourful thing and he planned on giving it to Blaine. Blaine didn't know about Kurt's addiction to drawing. He would find out now, and Kurt was more than curious how Blaine would react.

With a content smile he finished his painting and put it away, where it would be out of sight when Blaine would come over.

But what Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine had stood behind the window for half an hour already. He saw everything Kurt had painted. And he also saw Kurt deep in thoughts. Blaine wondered what Kurt was thinking about. Who was his inspiration for this painting? Who had he thought of? Was it his mom? Blaine knew about the tragedy of his mom, but hen ever really talked about it with Kurt. He didn't know if Kurt _wanted_ to talk about it. Maybe he released his anger, hurt and sadness through painting?

Blaine didn't know, but boy, he wanted to. This had opened so many options. Blaine had actually liked seeing Kurt painting like that. You could say that he… had fallen in love with him.

Wait, what?

Blaine scratched the back of his neck as he knocked on the door of the Hummel-Hudson Household softly. He had a lot to think about, but first he would meet Kurt like nothing had changed. Like he hadn't fallen in love with his best friend.

Because he had fallen in love with Kurt. Why not? Even before he knew about this artistic side of Kurt, he had envyed his best friend. He was beautiful, no doubt of that. He was strong. He had managed to fight off Karofsky and transfer back to McKinley. Something Blaine wouldn't have dared to do. Not before Karofsky would be out of school. Kurt was also very, very brave for showing practically everyone in Ohio he was gay.

Blaine almost missed the fact Kurt had pulled open the door and was now staring at his friend. Blaine blinked and shook his head, to literally pull himself back to reality. Kurt stepped aside and let Blaine in, without any words.

_One day, _Blaine thought, _I'm gonna tell you. But today is not the day._

**This was a challenge… A chapter without dialogue! I hope you still enjoyed! See you next time! :)**


	31. Texts

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel

**Pairings: **Klaine

**Fandom: **Glee

**Author: **I am unicorn

**Rated: **T

**Category: **Romance/Friendship

**Summary: **You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #31: Blaine thinks Kurt is dating someone… Prompts open!

**Important: **Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Meet my new beta: ****xLil' Suga Babyx****. Thank you for responding so fast! And I love you already. :D**

**I want a special shout out to **_**Violethillbeautiful. **_**I don't really know what it is, but she makes me feel better than I feel right now… I wish I could meet her and give her a big, big hug. *lessthanthree* And her stories are amazing! Love you girl!**

**So I want to dedicate this chapter to her, by choosing her prompt!**

**E/N: Heyya :3 I'm xLil' Suga Babyx , I am unicorn's new beta! I promise I'll do a good job as a beta! Now, I'm gonna leave the rest to I am unicorn! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Prompt by **_**Violethillbeautiful**_: _Set in 'Rumours'(Klaine isn't dating and Kurt didn't transfer back to McKinley) and Kurt gets a bunch of texts about Sam and him. Then when the Warblers ask, Kurt just blushes and says that he was seen at a motel with someone and leaves Warblers practice. Blaine gets very jealous (because Jealous!Blaine is hot) and kisses Kurt! :D_

**Yes, yes, yes, yeeees! Jealous!Blaine is precious and hot and I just want to squeeze his cheeks, hihi. Enjoy, enjoy!**

Texts

"Kurt, put your phone away, we're in Warbler practice! Who is it you're texting with anyways?" Wes towered over Kurt, who was sitting comfertably on the couch, not paying any attention to the practice he was in.

They had lost at Regionals, but that didn't mean they were sitting still. They still had performances at nursing homes, at weddings and the list went on and on.

Kurt looked up at Wes, and blushed when Jeff tried to read the text that was now standing on his screen. Quickly he put his phone away and jumped up, running to the door.

"I was seen at a motel with someone… I was helping him! And he was thanking me through text." He explained in less than 5 secounds and Kurt disappeared through the doors, not even caring the slightest he was actually running out of Warbler practice with a really vague description.

Blaine frowned, just like every single other Warbler in the room, and Wes looked like he wanted to kill someone, because he held his gavel tight in his hands. Slowly he walked back to the council table, joining Thad and David again.

"Let's continue, boys," he said in a flat voice and banged his beloved gavel on the table. "Our setlist for the Westerville nursing home…"

Blaine zoned out, thinking about Kurt and this "person he had helped with god knows what". It was a boy, obviously… But now it made Blaine question if he was actually Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt hadn't mentioned a boyfriend, but it could've been recent. And of course Kurt didn't have to say anything to Blaine. They were just best friends… That's nothing… right?

Blaine fisted his hands and exhaled rather loudly, but went unnoticed by his fellow Warblers. He thought, just because Kurt and him were best friends, they would tell each other everything. But apparently, it was all a lie.

The curly haired boy managed to live through Warbler practice, but immediately when Wes dismissed them, Blaine sprinted out of the door, to find Kurt and demand him for some information about this new boyfriend that he hadn't mentioned at all. About Kurt's _first _boyfriend to be exact.

It hurt Blaine. It absolutely hurt Blaine, knowing Kurt had a boyfriend now. Kurt wouldn't come to him with problems anymore. He had his boyfriend now, who would be there for him until eternity. Blaine wouldn't be the only one he could watch movies with. And that hurt Blaine. It hurt him to an extent that anyone would think impossible.

He marched up to Kurt's room, and he heard giggling behind the door. Would his boyfriend be with him right now? Kurt knew that anybody who didn't attend Dalton was'nt aloud to be inside the walls of the Dalton Academy building on schoolnights.

Prepared to see anything, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, waiting for permission to get inside. Kurt's voice reached Blaine's ears and Blaine pushed the door open, to see Kurt sitting cross-legged on the bed, with his phone in his hands.

"Kurt," Blaine announced, when he closed the door behind him. "You ran out of Warbler practice."

Blaine said this as if it was a crime.

"I-I know… But these guys were just making me kind of uncomfortable, asking those kind of questions. I can text with who I want, right?" Kurt looked up with his bright eyes, smiling sadly and Blaine's heart broke, even though he was supposed to be mad at his best friend.

"What's going on, Kurt?" His voice was shaking slightly, but Kurt knew that his friend wasn't amused. And that was good. Kurt should know.

"What are you talking about, Blaine?" Kurt pressed his lips together and frowned, not knowing what Blaine was referring to, at all.

Within seconds Kurt was pressed against the wall and had Blaine's lips against his. Kurt moaned, first in suprise, but then in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Blaine. But before Kurt could deepen the kiss, Blaine had already pulled back, eyes wide open.

"Oh my, Kurt… I'm so sorry… I didn't think about it and… you have a boyfriend and now I kissed you, and I didn't…" but Blaine's rambling was cut off by Kurt's mouth and he sighed contentedly in the kiss, pulling Kurt closer and moving himself in a comfortable position.

"Silly Blaine," Kurt laughed and tapped Blaine's nose, nuzzling his face in his friend's neck. "You haven't noticed that I've been into you since you sang about 'skin tight jeans'? Silly, silly Blaine…" He shook his head in disbelief. "And about that 'boyfriend'… The guy I've been texting with is Sam. He's straight as hell and he just needed some comfort because his family is stuck in a motel, because his father has lost his job."

Blaine watched Kurt sheepishly as Kurt continued with his story, and when there finally seemed to be a break, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply.

"I've fallen in love with you, hard. And I don't even care," and he crushed Kurt in a deep hug. All of the things that had happened at his old school didn't even care anymore. He had Kurt now, he had the Warblers, he had David and Wes and he was happy. Happy to be boyfriends with Kurt, happy to be…

Wait. He had to fix something.

And to a stuttering and blushing Kurt he asked him to be his boyfriend. And of course Kurt said 'yes'. Why would he refuse anyways? Blaine might be a jealous thing, but that was what made him Blaine. And Kurt hadn't wanted him any other way.

**Awwww. A kliss. *sobs* I love you guys all. :D And see? I'm starting to update more! Yay me! And yay my new beta! Love you girl!**

**See you next time!**


	32. Lap

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>I am unicorn  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #32: Kurt spends dinner sitting on Blaine's lap. Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Sorry guys, for the absent, but I was too busy celebrating the holidays. Which was loads of fun! I spend both Christmas days and New Year's Eve with my boyfriend and family. I love them till death. :) And then some friends spend time with me, but here I am again! :D**

**Oh my god, I was watching a video of Tyler Ward (everyone knows him, right… RIGHT?) and suddenly I saw an advertising he was doing a tour in Europe this spring. And then I found out he's coming to AMSTERDAM. So me and a friend are going. Because we loooove Tyler Ward!**

**And… I want you to check out stories of a really good friend of mine. Her nickname here is **_**dancingonmytrainofthoughts **_**and she's amazing. :D Check her stories out! Yeah, she writes Glee. And Mortal Instruments. :)**

_**! Due to some personal issues, my beta wasn't able to beta this chapter. I don't blame her! But don't start whining if you find a little mistake, please! Just enjoy this chapter! :) !**_

**I'm sick of writing only prompts (not that I don't like your prompts, because I love 'em!), so this drabble is made up by myself, just like I wrote this story before all your prompts. This is slightly based on the day my boyfriend and I came together, hehe.**

**Blaine and Kurt aren't boyfriend, but Blaine simply joined Kurt at McKinley at the start of season 3, because he cares about him so much. And they're having a dinner at Mr. Schue's appartment, together with the New Directions… (sort of a pre-Sectionals thing, so Santana, Brittany and Mercedes aren't joining dinner, luckily… I hate 'em in season 3.)**

**Enjoy! And late Happy New Year! :D Full of Glee, and music, and Klaine and CrissColfer (I secretly ship them, even though I know Darren is straight), and happiness, and love, and hugs, and friendships, and eeek!**

Lap

It was crowdy inside of Mr. Schue's appartment. He had managed to work Ms. Pillsbury out of the building, giving her some money to go eat with some friends.

Still it was impossible for everyone to have a proper seat inside of the livingroom. Rachel was balancing on Finn's lap, taking a bite of her piece of bread with vegan burgers inside of it, while Tina was feeding Mike pieces of meat, also spending her time on her boyfriend's lap. The rest was packed together on the two couches, while Kurt was picking out food in the kitchen.

It was a bad idea to leave his spot, though, because within seconds the space was filled with people who wanted more space to eat their pizza.

"For god's sake! I just can't leave my spot at all, can I?" Kurt bit out at Quinn and Rory, who were the bad ones for stealing Kurt's little space. He stood in the door opening, his plate balancing on one hand, while the other hand stood in his side, frowning at his two fellow-Glee clubbers.

"You can sit in my lap, if you want…"

Everyone turned to Blaine, where the words had come from. Kurt opened and closed his mouth again, and then opening it.

"Er…"

"You don't have to… If you're uncomfortable." Blaine said quietly, while blushing and looking the other way, trying to ignore all the curious glances that were shot his way.

"No.. No. Thank you. Thank you very much, Blaine. It's much more comfortable than sitting on the ground, I-I guess," Kurt managed to get out, and with a similar red face to Blaine he sat down on his best friend and secret crush's lap.

"Thanks, Blaine. I owe you one," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, when he was settled down. Blaine felt a chill run up his spine as he felt Kurt's breath against the skin of his really sensitive ear.

_Wait… What? Since when would that feel good?_

Just when Blaine wanted to react on this sentence, Kurt shifted in his lap and it became very uncomfortable for Blaine to speak. Kurt shifted again and Blaine pulled a face.

Ofcourse Puck had to notice it, smirking at Blaine and winking. "Is everything okay, Blaine? You look… uncomfortable."

Kurt whipped up his head and turned to Blaine, frowning because of Puck's comment and he shifted again. "What, Blaine? Am I hurting you? What's the problem?"

"I-I'm fine…" Blaine managed to get out, glaring at Puck for teasing him like that. He took a deep breath and then shot a smile at Kurt, nodding. "I'm truly fine. No worries."

"Okay…" Kurt turned around again, chatting with Rachel about a piece of clothing he had spotted at the mall the other day, while Blaine was relaxing in his seat, resting his hands on Kurt's legs, because that was the only place he could actually leave his hands.

Luckily Kurt didn't seem to mind, because he continued talking to Rachel and eating his pizza. Blaine closed his eyes and zoned out a bit, the chatting and laughing sounding softly in his ears.

His mind couldn't help to think directly about Kurt. Kurt, the boy in his lap. Kurt, the boy with so much courage. Kurt, the boy who transfered back to McKinley, even though his life still wasn't safe there. Kurt, the boy who managed to suprise him, every time they were hanging out, drinking coffee and singing a duet.

Blaine couldn't help but to feel a little dizzy. What did this mean? Did this mean he just cared about Kurt really much as friends, or something more? He couldn't deny to find Kurt attractive. He couldn't deny to find Kurt's hair extremely soft. He couldn't deny to find Kurt extremely sweet…

Blaine's hands tightened on Kurt's thigh, which caused Kurt to turn around and frown.

"What's the matter now, Blaine? I could just grab a pillow and sit on the ground, if you're _really _uncomfortable."

"No… Kurt. Could you please come to the kitchen with me for a moment? I have to tell you something…"

And to a confused Kurt Blaine confessed his feelings, and he leaned in to kiss a blushing Kurt.

Yeah. Life's absolutely good.


	33. Hips

**NOW I KNOW**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>I am unicorn  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #33: Kurt is moving his hips… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Hi everyone. Excuse me while I'm gonna run around the living room and scream, because Sebastian and Santana sound so good together. *sobs* I heard the full version of 'Smooth criminal' and I'm crying. Why aren't they both straight? They would make a wonderful couple! But faith chooses different…**

**Okay… ehum… We're going on.**

**I promised you a sexy!Kurt fic a while ago, didn't I? Well… Here it is. :D It's prompted by my very own beta, hehe. And I'm gonna use another prompt aswell, so two prompts in one! ;)**

**Prompt by **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_**: **_Brittany,Kurt and Tina are doing another dance/Lipsing thing (Like with "single ladies" but no unitards this time.) And their doing it to Britney Spears "I wanna go." and for some reason Blaine is watching them! Sexy!Kurt XD  
><em>**Prompt by **_**AliceMalfoy26: **__What if Blaine fell in love with Kurt before they even met? Like, if he saw him performing at regionals or something, and thought he was hot, and kinda had like a celebrity crush kinda thing for him, and then they met again when Kurt was trying to spy and realized that it was more than just a celebrityish crush. Or something like that._

**This chapter plays around season 1… ;) Somewhere around where Kurt and Mercedes were cheerleaders. But Mercedes isn't there… Obviously. :D **

**Around Valentine's day I'll post a special Valentine's chapter, so if you have the perfect idea, prompt it to me. If I'm so lucky to get more Valentine-prompts, I'll choose the best. ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Hips

Kurt chatted with Tina and Brittany happily, while changing to his cheerios uniform. Unlike the most cheerleaders, Kurt wasn't one who was wearing the uniform the entire day. It was actually a must from Coach Sylvester, but Kurt treathened with getting off the team when she forced him into wearing it 24/7.

Tina wasn't a cheerleader, but liked to dance, so she was joining Kurt and Brittany in dancing on Britney Spears's 'I wanna go', also because the routine Kurt brought up was absolutely amazing.

Kurt clicked 'play' on the CD player, and quickly ran to his place. The opening tunes of the song started and Kurt closed his eyes, his hands above his head.

xXx

Blaine Anderson was lost, horribly lost. He hadn't seen any traffic since in the last hour, and now he was driving in a city he didn't know the name of. It was slightly familiar, but he had been in so much places, it could be everywhere.

Sighing, he parked his car next to a school, William McKinley High School, and stepped out of the car. It would be stupid, but he could always ask what city this was, and he could ask if he could use their computer to look up how to get back to Westerville.

When he walked up to the entrance, however, he saw it was closed. Frustrated, he slammed his fists into the glass of the door and hissed from the pain, pulling his hands back and wrapping them together, blowing air on them.

Suddenly there sounded music from behind the school. Where music was, were people, Blaine thought happily, and he made his way over to the back of the school, where indeed, were three people, dancing on the song.

Blaine recognized it as 'I wanna go' by Britney Spears. He didn't want to interrupt the people, so instead he moved closer, to look better at the people.

Two, at the left and the right, were girls. One with bright blond hair, while the other was the total opposite. She had black hair and looked Asian. The guy in the middle was someone you couldn't miss. His hair was gelled back, but not that much, luckily… The pants he was wearing hugged his ass perfectly, and the way he was moving his hips was phenomenal.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes off of the boy. He was so… flexible. And his hips were moving in a marvelous way.

It was for sure… Blaine was enchanted by this perfect stranger. Still hidden behind a tree, he watched the rest of the performance, mouth wide open.

The boy finished with a high kick in the air, and Blaine felt really uncomfortable in his Dalton-pants. With a swallow he turned around, leaving the three alone. He would figure out where he was by driving through town like a maniac, hoping to cross a police office.

xXx

He was running late for Warbler practice, _again_. Quickly he ran off the stairs, when he suddenly heard an angelic voice behind him.

"Hi, can I ask you a question? I-I'm new here."

And someone in Blaine snapped completely. But not in a negative way. It was the boy he had spotted while he was lost. Appartently he had been in Lima that whole time, he figured out later. He gave the boy a shaky smile, because he was shaking on his legs.

"Hi, my name is Blaine."

"Kurt…"

Kurt. Blaine thought about it for a while, and he concluded the name totally fit his personality. He smiled dreamily and towed him along to Warbler practice, and serenaded this beautiful boy, named Kurt.

And months later, when they were boyfriends, much to Blaine's delight, Blaine finally decided to tell Kurt he had a celebrity-crush, long before Kurt even knew Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help but grin when he saw Kurt's reaction. It was so worth telling him.


	34. February the 14th

**Now I know**

**Main-characters: **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>I am unicorn  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>You don't always need Blackbird to let Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt… Read here the many ways Blaine could've fallen in love with his best friend. #34: It's Valentine's day at Dalton! Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Hi. Do you still remember me? Yeah, it's me, that girl who is crazy about Klaine, Sebtana and Bartie… I still owe you a Valentine-story, right? Well… here you have it, almost a month too late… So it doesn't really make any sense, I'm sorry about that!**

**But first… You'd do me a huge favor if you would read my other running story as well. These are unrelated drabbles of one of my favourite ship: Sebtana. :) Hehehe. Read & review & prompt things to me!**

**Sooo… I got more than one Valentine-prompt! :O So, I choose one and worked it out. Hihihi. I get to work with Niff again. I love these two! :)**

**Prompt by** _**Canadian-23**_ **:** _what if Kurt and Nick joined forces to seduce Blaine and Jeff. They could sing a song together or help the other with the boy they love like Nick talk to Blaine and Kurt talk to Jeff and at the end we have Klaine and Niff being finally together! :)_

**Enjoy! :D**

**E/N: Hi! Wow, I've not been around for ages huh? Well I'm happy to be back and I hope you guys enjoy the prompt!**

February the 14th

There were hearts and flowers everywhere inside of Dalton Academy. The cafeteria was by far the worst though. You couldn't even eat quietly without being disturbed by "Cupido", who had a love-letter for nearly every student in the school.

Blaine and Jeff were sitting next to each other, eating breakfest, when the first two letters for them came. Cupido threw them in front of them, while humming another love song everyone grew tired with.

"What's this?"

But the Cupido, who was obviously the Calculus teacher, who was supposedly rumoured to be "sick in bed", already moved on to the next table.  
>"I wonder why we're getting love letters, I don't know anyone who would like me," Blaine muttered and opened his envelope, while Jeff did the same, without saying any word.<p>

Blaine's eyes scanned the page and his eyes grew big when he had finished reading the short note. After putting it back in the envelope, he turned his attention to Jeff who shared the same expression as he did.

"What said yours?" Blaine curiously read over Jeff's shoulder, but Jeff already folded it before Blaine could read further than 'dear Jeff'. "You're a dick. Do you know who wrote yours? I don't… It's anonymously."

"Mine too," Jeff confessed and put it in his back aswell. "But it says I have to go to the parkinglot after Warbler practice…"

"Wow, that's such a coincidence. Mine says exactly the same."

The day continued as Blaine and Jeff grew more and more curious about what it could be. Kurt and Nick were giggling like little kids when their best friends told them about the notes. They seemed to know more, but of course they wouldn't spoil a thing.

The Warbler practice drew to a close and Jeff and Blaine jumped on their feet, making their way out to the parking lot. But there wasn't anything unordinary. The two friends looked at each other, flabbergasted. But then they heard singing and a guitar playing and they turned around quickly, widening their eyes as they saw their best friends, smirks on their faces, while they were playing the first notes of a song Blaine and Jeff didn't know.

_I start to think about the way you make me smile__  
><em>_Like pictures in my mind I hold them for a while__  
><em>_I'm thinking to myself yes I'm a lucky man__  
><em>_I don't believe in fairytales but this time around I can_

After the first verse of the song, Kurt twirled around a tree, his lip worried between his teeth, looking at Blaine with hopeful eyes.

Blaine's legs started to turn into jelly, he couldn't deny that…

_I start to think about the way you make me laugh__  
><em>_There's no one else on earth that I could ever love__  
><em>_When I stop and look at you my heart it starts to bloom__  
><em>_My legs and arms they crumble, when you walk into the room_

Nick quickly handed the guitar over to Kurt and Blaine couldn't help to gasp. Where had Kurt learned to play the guitar? It was… hypnotizing.

Nick made his way over to Jeff, but before he could reach his potential boyfriend, but just before Jeff could grab his hands, Nick turned around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow that said 'come and get me, you fool'.

_Now I'm falling for you I hope you're falling for me__  
><em>_And I'm falling so hard that I am head over heels__  
><em>_And I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground__  
><em>_I'm falling for you __  
><em>_I hope you're falling for me_

And Blaine was falling for his best friend. It was ridiculous really, because he had never looked this way at his friend before now. But this song he was singing… He was pouring all of his emotions into it and Blaine was a sucker for true emotions.

_I start a list of all my favorite things you do__  
><em>_Like the way your smile can light up any room you choose__  
><em>_I love the way you look at me and hold my hand__  
><em>_The things I couldn't do before when I'm with you I can_

Kurt moved to Blaine, while handing the guitar back to Nick, who walked over to Jeff, playing his heart out. Jeff looked at him with sparkling eyes, and Blaine concluded that not only he had fallen in love with his best friend, but Jeff aswell.

_Now I'm falling for you I hope you're falling for me__  
><em>_And I'm falling so hard that I am head over heels__  
><em>_And I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground__  
><em>_I'm falling for you __  
><em>_I hope you're falling …_

_See you've got my grip and I can't let go__  
><em>_I'm falling hard and the whole world knows__  
><em>_The whole world's singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'__  
><em>_Well I'm standing here and I'll break your fall __  
><em>_And we'll scream and shout it out__  
><em>_Till the whole worlds singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'__  
><em>_Till the whole worlds singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'_

_They say you lose the spark in time well that's not true__  
><em>_I still get butterflies whenever I see you__  
><em>_I'm so relieved that you fell just as hard as me__  
><em>_Together we'll keep falling, and in love we'll always be___

_Now I'm falling for you and now you've fallen for me__  
><em>_And we're falling so hard that we are head over heels__  
><em>_And I hope we touchdown, but our feet don't hit the ground__  
><em>_I'm falling for you__  
><em>_And now you've fallen for me…_

The end tunes of the song sounded and Kurt and Nick both smiled shyly, turning their heads away, because maybe… this was just a silly idea. Maybe their friends didn't want anything more than friendship. Nervously they watched their best friends, who were just standing there, not really an expression showing on their faces.

Suddenly Blaine moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, lifting him up and planting a kiss on his lips. Kurt's eyes widened, but then, when he was put back on the floor, he had a smile around his lips and his eyes were sparkling.

When Blaine and Kurt watched the other two, they saw they were also sharing a loving kiss. Kurt winked at Blaine, grabbed his hand and entered Dalton Academy, together with his probably very first boyfriend in his life...

**The song was 'Falling for you' by Nick Howard. He's an amazing singer. Check him out!**


	35. End credits

I've been thinking a lot about this story, and I really loved to write chapters, but honestly… I'm not really inspired anymore. It seems like I can't write this story properly anymore, so I call it a quit.

I hope you all enjoyed it very much, and I really want to send you to my other story: 'Don't know what's happening to me'. It's a Sebtana story, so if you like that ship, you should definitely check this out!

I'm sorry for not writing all the prompts, I still have like a lot left. If I ever feel like writing one of them, I will, no worries. But for now, this story is completed.

I wanna thank my two betas I had for this story. Without you my English would be much worse than it is now!

Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites and I love you all ;D

xoxo Myrne a.k.a. TeamBartie/I am unicorn/Sebtana


End file.
